Make Up
by kissbaekhyun
Summary: [CHAP 4 UP] Baekhyun berpura-pura menjadi culun karena ia ingin mencari tahu siapa saja yang mencintainya dengan tulus bukan hanya melihat tubuhnya saja. Chanyeol sang playboy yang tidak tahu apa-apa suka membully Baekhyun. CHANBAEK/GS. littlebit/HUNBAEK
1. Chapter 1

Gadis berkaca mata besar itu hanya menunduk ketika ia tiba di kelas 3-1. Ia terlalu gugup untuk menatap banyak murid yang kini akan menjadi temannya. Gadis ini adalah siswa baru. Maka dari itu ia tetap menunduk, ia hanya mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan oleh wali kelasnya tentang biodatanya. Seketika itu, suara murid ricuh karena mengejeknya.

Gadis itu menunduk dan meremas roknya malu. Memang benar, ia akui pakaiannya kali ini mirip seperti _nerd_. Kacamata besar yang dipakai seorang _nerd_ , rambut coklatnya ia kepang asal menjadi dua, lalu kemeja sekolah yang ia kancingkan sampai atas, tak lupa rok panjang dibawah lutut. Membuatnya terkesan seperti seorang _nerd._

"Baekhyun, silahkan duduk di tempat kosong."

Baekhyun membungkuk pelan dan berjalan menuju bangku yang kosong di meja pojok belakang. Semua orang memandangnya jijik, bagaimanapun jika siswa siswi disini sungguh berkelas, pakaian Baekhyun membuat sekolah ini terkesan jelek. Baekhyun tetap menunduk walaupun ia terus mendengar banyak ocehan pedas.

Bruk—Baekhyun merosot terjatuh karena seorang siswi tengah menjulurkan kakinya. Sontak semua murid yang berada dikelas tersebut tertawa senang karena mereka akhirnya mendapat bahan _bully_ -an. Siswi tersebut ber- _high five_ dengan teman dibelakangnya dan menatap Baekhyun remeh.

Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya kesal, ia sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia melihat wajah seorang siswa yang sedang tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan heboh. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya melihat siswa tersebut, ia menggigit bibirnya kesal.

 _'Awas saja kau!'_

Ngomong-ngomong siswa yang tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan heboh tersebut sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun jika saja Baekhyun tidak menjadi seorang _nerd_.

* * *

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **Make Up**

 **ChanBaek! GS! Rate-M!**

 **Chapter 1  
**

* * *

Baekhyun menatap keluar jendela dengan bosan. Ia menopang dagunya malas sambil melihat murid kelas lain sedang berolahraga di bawah teriknya matahari. Hari ini kelas Baekhyun kosong membuat Baekhyun menatap bosan keluar jendela karena sama sekali tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Yeah, kalian tahu bukan bagaimana penampilan Baekhyun?

"Heh, culun!" Baekhyun mendongak ke depan ketika seseorang memanggilnya dengan nada suara _bass_ seperti paman paman mesum. Dalam hati Baekhyun menatapnya malas, tetapi di luar, Baekhyun berpura pura terkejut karena laki-laki ini menghampirinya.

Laki-laki tersebut tiba tiba mencium Baekhyun membuat gadis gadis yang melihatnya berteriak heboh, ada yang memasang wajah syok, marah, kecewa, dan lain lain. Baekhyun membelakkan matanya kaget sementara laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum remeh.

Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari hadapan Baekhyun dan menghapus bibirnya kasar, "Itu hanya sebuah taruhan. Aku tidak mungkin mencium gadis jelek sepertimu." Kemudian berlalu pergi berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Sontak semua murid yang berada di kelas tertawa keras. Baekhyun meremas roknya kasar. Ia sudah hampir meledak saat ini.

Chanyeol, nama laki-laki yang tadi mencium Baekhyun segera duduk di bangkunya. Teman-temannya menepuk pundak Chanyeol heboh.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mencium gadis _nerd_ sepertinya."

Chanyeol menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Cih, aku tidak akan membagi pemuas nafsuku kepada kalian."

"Kalau aku jadi kau lebih baik aku membagikan pemuas nafsuku daripada memberikan sebuah ciuman pada gadis _nerd._ "

"Ya, kau benar Jongin. Pemuas nafsu bisa kita cari lagi, bukan?"

"Dengar. Jangan membahas hal yang tidak penting, Kris." Chanyeol menatap lurus pada gadis yang telah ia cium pipinya. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak bergerak. Ia tetap memandang jendela dengan menopang dagunya. Chanyeol melirik tubuh gadis tersebut, sama sekali bukan tipenya. Dadanya yang datar, tidak ada lekuk tubuhnya. Chanyeol tidak yakin jika suatu hari gadis itu akan mendapatkan kekasih, lihat saja tubuhnya. Laki-laki tidak akan tergiur.

"Tapi kau menyukainya, bukan?" Akhirnya pemuda berkulit putih yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil memainkan PSP miliknya berbicara, membuat Chanyeol menoleh ke samping melihat temannya yang membuat raut wajah tegang karena ia sedang memainkan permainan.

Chanyeol berdecak, "Coba saja kau cium dia."

Laki-laki tersebut membanting PSP-nya diatas meja, menatap ketiga sahabatnya yang sedang tersenyum menyeringai. "Kalian ingin sebuah taruhan? Jika aku berhasil menciumnya dengan wajah tersenyum maka kalian harus membagi satu pemuas nafsu kalian masing-masing kepadaku." Laki-laki itu bangkit dan berjalan menuju Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti Chanyeol, Sehun." Bisik Jongin membuat Kris yang mendengarkannya hanya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Jongin.

Mereka bertiga melotot terkejut, pasalnya Sehun melahap bibir Baekhyun hingga menarik tengkuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendorong dada Sehun berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dan Sehun karena saat ini ia dan Sehun menjadi pusat perhatian. Sehun tersenyum disela-sela ciumannya, ia kembali melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tengkuk Baekhyun membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Hanya ini yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun agar Sehun melepaskannya, ia mencubit puting Sehun diluar kemejanya—tentu saja tidak ada yang melihat.

"Ahh," Sehun mendesah kecil dan segera melepaskan ciumannya dari Baekhyun.

Plak—sebuah tamparan kecil mendarat di pipi mulus Sehun. Setelah itu Baekhyun segera berlari keluar kelas meninggalkan Sehun yang terpaku diam sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah sahabatnya dengan tersenyum remeh meminta barang taruhannya.

Para penonton terkejut sekaligus kesal terhadap Baekhyun karena berani-beraninya ia menampar Sehun—sang idola sekolah. Tak jauh beda dari Jongin dan Kris ia tertawa terbahak bahak sambil menutup mulutnya. Ia tidak menyangka jika pesona Sehun ternyata ditolak oleh gadis _nerd_ tidak tahu diri seperti Baekhyun. Entah kenapa melihat itu Chanyeol merasa kesal sekaligus senang karena gadis itu telah menampar Sehun.

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Aku bisa melakukanya sambil tersenyum bahkan aku mencium bibirnya." Sehun tersenyum bangga sambil mendudukkan dirinya di bangkunya. Jongin dan Kris yang mendengarnya berhenti tertawa, mereka bahkan lupa dengan taruhannya.

"Aku ingin…" Sehun terlihat berpikir, "Jessica…" Sehun menunjuk Kris, "Krystal..." Sehun menunjuk Jongin, "dan Nana…" Terakhir, Sehun menunjuk Chanyeol. Mereka terlihat mendesah karena pemuas nafsu mereka yang paling berharga akan dicicipi Sehun. Sehun tersenyum senang dan kembali memainkan permainannya yang sempat tertunda.

Disisi lain, Baekhyun menatap wajahnya di kamar mandi dengan tatapan kosong. "Kau jelek, Baekhyun. Aku baru tahu kalau dandananku seperti ini." Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan.

"Sehun brengsek. Beraninya dia melakukan seperti itu, bagaimana kalau terbongkar, hah?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada cerminannya. Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas, percuma ia berkata seperti itu disini. Siapapun tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menendang selangkangan Sehun sampai bengkak jika sampai di rumah." Baekhyun mengangguk mantap pada cerminannya. Ia akan mengingat rencananya ketika ia sampai rumah. Baekhyun merapikan pakaiannya dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi.

Ketika Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, sebuah lengan kekar menarik Baekhyun hingga saat ini Baekhyun mengikuti langkah kaki yang menariknya dan kini berakhir di salah satu bilik kamar mandi pria. Baekhyun terkejut ketika tangan kekar yang menariknya itu adalah tangan Chanyeol, pemuda yang tadi mencium pipi Baekhyun.

Ia membuat Baekhyun terkurung dengan kedua sisi tangannya berada di samping kepala Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam.

"Ap-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Baekhyun berpura-pura ketakutan padahal tubuhnya bereaksi luar biasa ingin disentuh ketika Chanyeol malah semakin mendekatkan dirinya mendekati tubuh hingga kali ini tidak ada jarak, dan tubuh Chanyeol sukses menempel di tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyeringai menyeramkan melihat Baekhyun yang berkeringat karena ketakutan, padahal sebenarnya Baekhyun berkeringat karena tubuhnya ingin disentuh Chanyeol. Sial.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat semakin lama, kau ternyata cantik juga." Tangan besar Chanyeol membelai pipi halus Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menahan sensasi nikmat. Tangan Chanyeol perlahan-lahan menurun hingga akhirnya sampai di payudara Baekhyun. Ibu jari Chanyeol mengelus payudara Baekhyun diluar kemejanya. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bahwa ibu jarinya sama sekali tidak merasakan puting Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mengingat bahwa ia memakai kain panjang yang membelit dadanya untuk menutupi dadanya yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menampar tangan (kotor) Chanyeol menjauh.

"Ja-jangan menyentuhku."

Dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol menjilat bibir Baekhyun yang tertutup rapat karena Baekhyun tengah berpura pura meronta minta dilepaskan. Nafsu nya saat ini membuncak ketika ia mencium bibir tipis milik Baekhyun entah mengapa. Awalnya ia hanya penasaran bagaimana rasanya, karena melihat Sehun yang begitu bernafsu mencium bibir Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun, tubuhnya sudah mulai panas. Tangannya berkali kali sudah ingin memegang penis Chanyeol dibalik celananya. Tapi ia harus fokus, rahasianya tidak boleh terbongkar.

Satu tangannya ia gunakan membawa kedua tangan Baekhyun keatas dan terkunci, satu tangannya lagi mengelus paha Baekhyun di luar roknya. Ia menggigit bibir Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun membuka belahan bibirnya dan Chanyeol kembali melahap rongga dalam bibir Baekhyun.

Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengabsen satu persatu gigi Baekhyun. Kemudian ia menarik lidah Baekhyun menggunakan lidahnya dan menjilati lidah tersebut. Lidah Chanyeol menuntun lidah Baekhyun agar masuk kedalam mulutnya dan Chanyeol menghisap lidah Baekhyun. Entah saliva siapa yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol maupun bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga malah ikut mengimbangi ciuman Chanyeol dan membawa tangannya melingkar di leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum disela sela ciumannya dengan Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol sensual. Sedangkan tangan Chanyeol merambat naik hingga akhirnya ia mengelus kewanitaan Baekhyun di luar celana dalamnya. Baekhyun membuka matanya terkejut, bodohnya ia malah menerima semua sentuhan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menendang selangkangan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol tersungkur menabrak pintu bilik kamar mandi dengan wajah kesakitan. Kesempatan itu Baekhyun gunakan untuk membuka pintu bilik dan segera meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tampak kesakitan.

"Brengsek! Tidak ada yang pernah menolak sentuhanku. Tapi kau, gadis tidak tahu diri, berani-beraninya kau mempermalukanku. Aku akan membalasmu."

* * *

 **o000o**

* * *

Baekhyun menyenderkan badannya di salah satu halte. Ia sungguh lelah dengan hari ini, baru pertama kali masuk, ia sudah di _bully_ , di lecehkan, dan lain-lain. Baekhyun membuang nafasnya kasar dan mengacak rambutnya sebal.

Tin!—sebuah klakson mobil mahal menyadarkan Baekhyun dari keterpurukannya di hari pertama sekolah. Baekhyun yang melihat mobil tersebut berhenti di depannya langsung saja menghampiri mobil tersebut dan menendang mobil itu kasar. Hingga akhirnya sang pemilik mobil membuka pintu mobilnya dan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut dengan membanting pintu mobilnya.

Sang pengendara menghembuskan nafasnya kasar juga dan menjalankan mobilnya.

"Bagaimana hari pertama sekolah, _nerd_?" Ia terkekeh karena saat ini Baekhyun mendelik ke arahnya. Baekhyun membuka kacamata culunnya dan membuka ikatan rambut yang ia kepang. Ia mengibaskan rambutnya. Kali ini Baekhyun jauh lebih cantik dan menggoda dibandingkan penampilannya tadi.

"Yeah, kau tahu. Kurasa temanmu sangat bernafsu kepadaku." Baekhyun membuka kancing kemejanya perlahan-lahan hingga memperlihatkan kain yang melilit dadanya tersebut. Ia melepaskan kemejanya hingga saat ini Baekhyun hanya memakai kain yang melilit dadanya saja.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" Sehun—pengedara mobil tersebut sesekali menatap ke arah tubuh Baekhyun yang terlihat menggiurkan. Lekuk tubuhnya bak model, perutnya yang halus dan juga warna kulit seputih susu dan mulus. Sehun meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Orang yang mencium pipiku." Baekhyun kini membuka lilitan tersebut perlahan-lahan seolah tidak peduli bahwa nanti payudaranya akan terlihat di depan Sehun. Sehun sudah sangat menunggu pemandangan indah di sampingnya. Sesekali ia menengok ke arah Baekhyun apakah ia sudah selesai atau belum.

Payudara itu akhirnya terlihat. Payudara yang tidak besar namun tidak kecil. Payudara tersebut sangat pas. Semakin pas, ketika puting kecoklatan yang sudah tegak tersebut berada di dalam mulut Sehun. Sehun kembali meneguk ludahnya kasar. Ia tidak bisa fokus kalau saudara kembarnya menunjukkan payudaranya.

Ya, Kim Baekhyun dan Kim Sehun adalah saudara kembar.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa tangan saudara kembarnya perlahan-lahan menuju payudaranya. Sehun ingin meremas payudara tersebut.

"Baek."

Grep—Sehun memegang payudara Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut karena Sehun sudah meremas payudaranya sementara tangan satunya sibuk menyetir. Matanya tidak fokus, melihat jalanan sebentar kemudian melihat payudara Baekhyun yang tergantung indah.

"Kenapa tambah besar, Baek?"

Plak—tamparan kecil mengenai tangan Sehun membuat Sehun menjauhkan tangannya dari payudara Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah mesum Sehun. Baekhyun menyeringai, ia mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk membalas perbuatan Sehun tadi.

"Sehunnie~" Baekhyun menghadap ke arah Sehun. Ia mengangkang dan mengangkat sedikit roknya hingga memperlihatkan pahanya yang mulus dan juga payudara Baekhyun yang begitu jelas dimata Sehun.

"Uhh, Sehunnie~" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan meremas pelan-pelan payudaranya. Ia mendongak karena remasannya begitu nikmat. Sehun menjepit penisnya yang sudah mengembung di celananya sendiri. Sesekali ia menghapus keringatnya yang terjatuh mengenai pelipisnya.

Baekhyun membuka selangkangannya kemudian menutup lagi, membukanya kemudian menutupnya lagi, tangannya juga tidak berhenti bergerak meremas payudaranya sendiri membuat Sehun tergoda. Sesekali ia mencubit putting tersebut di depan Sehun.

"Sehunnie, ayoo ahh hisap." Baekhyun sengaja menyodorkan payudaranya di depan Sehun kemudian meremasnya lagi di depan mata Baekhyun. Sehun mendorong wajahnya mendekati payudara Baekhyun karena ia ingin sekali menghisap payudara saudari kembarnya. Tapi Baekhyun segera membenturkan kepala Sehun mengenai jendela membuat Sehun memegang kepalanya kesakitan.

"Mesum." Baekhyun kembali dalam ekspresi sombongnya. Ia mengambil bra yang berada di tasnya dan memakainya. Sehun meremas stirnya dan memukul strnya kasar. Ia sangat kesal dengan Baekhyun karena selalu menggodanya di saat yang tidak tepat, membuat penisnya sangat sesak karena ingin meronta-ronta keluar.

"Siapa namanya?" Baekhyun sudah rapi kembali. Ia sudah memakai bra dan juga kemejanya. Sehun masih terdiam, ia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun karena kesal.

"Ayolah Sehun, kenapa kau kesal?" Sehun tetap terdiam, ia masih meremas stirnya dengan pandangan lurus. "Baiklah. Baiklah. Nanti kau boleh menghisapnya." Akhirnya Baekhyun mengalah. Ia mengembungkan pipinya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sehun cepat dengan raut wajah mengerikan. Baekhyun menepuk jidat Sehun kasar.

"Kau mesum."

Ketahuilah, Sehun tidak pernah memasuki lubang Baekhyun. Ia mungkin pernah melakukan sex bersama Baekhyun tapi tidak sampai memasuki lubang Baekhyun. Karena Sehun tahu dimana posisinya, ia adalah saudara kembar Baekhyun. Itu artinya ia harus menjaga Baekhyun apapun yang terjadi. Tapi siapa yang tidak tergoda dengan Baekhyun? **  
**  
"Namanya Park Chanyeol. Dia playboy tingkat akut, suka bergonta ganti pasangan, tidak mau kalah, lebih mesum dariku, egois, keras kepala, tapi entah kenapa para gadis di luar sana masih saja mengejar si idiot."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, entah mengapa ia menjadi tertarik dengan sesosok pemuda yang melecehkannya tadi. "Kau berteman baik dengannya?"

"Ya, dia temanku sejak kelas satu sekolah menengah atas. Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk pergi ke China, hah? Kau meninggalkan saudaramu begitu saja?" Sehun pura-pura marah karena Baekhyun meninggalkannya ke China mengikuti sang ibu. Sudah empat tahun lamanya Baekhyun tidak pernah bertemu dengan ayah dan saudaranya.

"Tidak penting berdekatan denganmu, bisa-bisa aku hamil anakmu Sehun. Maka dari itu carilah pacar!" Baekhyun memukul kepala Sehun keras membuat Sehun mengusap kepalanya. Terdapat terasa nyeri ketika Baekhyun memukul kepalanya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mendapat pacar kalau bayang-bayang tubuhmu selalu saja berada di pikiranku."

Baekhyun tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sehun karena ia sibuk memikirkan laki-laki yang baru saja menciumnya di kamar mandi khusus pria. Ia sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya. Baekhyun ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan Chanyeol, ia ingin menggoda Chanyeol secara perlahan agar Chanyeol tersiksa karena ia sungguh membenci Baekhyun karena Baekhyun seorang _nerd_. Ia ingin melihatnya secara langsung bagaimana sang playboy jatuh hati kepada seorang _nerd_ seperti Kim Baekhyun.

 _'Tunggu permainanku, Park Chanyeol'_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue.**

* * *

a/n: sorry saya buat ff baru lagi xD bukan baru sih, ini udah ada di laptop lama banget cuma masih ragu-ragu buat nge-post. Ini udah tamat kok ffnya, dan ffnya cuma ada sampe 6 chapter. Saya lagi ga ada ide buat ff-ff yang dulu T_T akhirnya saya nge-post ff ini buat selingan. Maaf kalo misalnya banyak typo, namanya juga ini buatnya udah jaman dulu wkwk. ini mungkin semacam pengenalan aja, mungkin di chapter selanjutnya bakal menjawab pertanyaan/? oh ya nanti akan saya perbaiki di chapter-chapter kedepan wkwk.

 **mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Baek, aku tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu saat ini, kusarankan jangan bermain-main dengan Chanyeol." Sehun melirik Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum menyeringai seperti orang gila. Sehun tahu apa penyebab Baekhyun tersenyum menyeringai. Apalagi mereka sedang membicarakan Chanyeol, Sehun yakin bahwa Baekhyun ingin bermain-main dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah banyak berubah. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku di empat tahun terakhir." Baekhyun mendecak tidak terima karena Sehun tahu kenapa Baekhyun tersenyum seperti itu. Apalagi Sehun melarang Baekhyun untuk bermain-main dengan Chanyeol. Apa salahnya bermain dengan seorang playboy?

"Tapi tetap saja, Chanyeol bukan tandinganmu. Chanyeol itu buas, aku sudah berteman dengannya selama dua tahun. Aku tahu semua sifat Chanyeol. Apalagi kau ini perempuan." Sehun tetap tidak terima. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun menerima sakit hati akibat Chanyeol. Chanyeol selalu berpacaran dengan orang lain, kemudian memutuskannya dan mendapatkan yang baru. Chanyeol tidak pernah mencintai orang, ia selalu bermain-bermain dengan gadisnya dan berakhir menyakiti hatinya. Ia tidak ingin saudara yang lebih dulu lahir lima menit sebelumnya akan mendapatkan sakit hati yang sama.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak."

"Ck, baiklah terserahmu."

Pintu gerbang terbuka, menandakan mereka sudah sampai dirumah mereka. Sehun menyetir mobilnya ingin meletakkan mobilnya di garasi. Sehun sedikit melirik kaca spion, apakah posisinya sudah pas atau tidak.

"Baek?"

"Hm."

"Kau ingat janjimu?"

Baekhyun seketika menegang. Ia telah membuat janji bahwa Sehun akan menghisap payudaranya. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, merutuki mulut berisiknya yang seenak jidatnya mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu. Tangannya membuka seat-belt dengan gerakan pelan agar Sehun tidak curiga. Tangannya sudah ia letakkan di pegangan pintu mobil, bersiap-siap untuk kabur.

"Iya aku ingat."

Dengan gerakan cepat Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Sehun yang melotot kaget dan segera membuka seat-belt dengan cepat. Ia membiarkan mobilnya tetap terbuka dan mengejar Baekhyun.

Suara berisik membuat Ibu mereka terkaget. Ia melirik kedua anak kembarnya saling mengejar satu sama lain. Baekhyun menaiki dua tangga sekaligus karena langkah Sehun sangat cepat. Baekhyun lebih pendek dari Sehun, maka dari itu Sehun agak cepat mengimbangi dirinya dengan Baekhyun.

Bruk—suara pintu tertutup membuat Sehun mencium daun pintu Baekhyun karena sedikit lagi ia bisa menangkap Baekhyun. Suara terkuncinya pintu terdengar dari luar oleh Sehun. Sehun mengusap bagian wajahnya kasar, tangannya berkacak pinggang. Ia kesal dengan Baekhyun karena tidak menepati janjinya.

Sehun menendang daun pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan keras, "Brengsek!" Ia mengumpat kasar. "Buka pintunya!" Sehun menggedor pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan ganas, ia sangat marah dan kesal. Baekhyun sudah membuatnya marah sejak tadi pagi. Dengan menamparnya, menggodanya, dan bahkan melanggar janjinya.

"SEHUN, PARKIRKAN MOBIL DENGAN BENAR!"

Suara Ibunya membuat Sehun berhenti menggedor kamar Baekhyun. Sekali lagi, Sehun menendang pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan keras dan berjalan turun. Bahkan demi mengejar Baekhyun, ia memarkirkan mobilnya sembarangan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **Make Up**

 **ChanBaek! GS! Rate-M!**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuh kecilnya di tempat tidur. Ia begitu jelas mendengar Sehun yang mengumpat dan tendangan, bahkan Sehun menggedor pintu kamarnya. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tidak, ia tidak jahat kepada Sehun. Sehun saja yang begitu bernafsu dengan payudara Baekhyun. Ia yakin, Sehun akan mogok bicara kepadanya. Ia tahu sifat Sehun, Sehun akan marah jika keinginannya tidak terkabuli. Apalagi Sehun sangat membenci orang yang telah melanggar janjinya. Tenang saja, Baekhyun sudah tahu bagaimana caranya agar Sehun tidak marah. Baekhyun akan menggoda Sehun lagi.

Baekhyun menaikkan dirinya sehingga kini ia bersandar di sandaran ranjang dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia membuka akun instagram dan mencari nama Sehun. Ia sangat penasaran dan kembali ingin melihat wajah Chanyeol. Siapa tahu, Chanyeol mempunyai akun tersebut dan Sehun mem _follow_ nya.

 _Gotcha!_ —batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera melihat-lihat akun Chanyeol dari atas sampai bawah untung saja foto Chanyeol hanya sekitar 76. Jadi Baekhyun bisa melihat semua foto Chanyeol.

"Tampan juga." Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol yang berbeda beda setiap satu foto. Apalagi tubuh tinggi yang membuat gadis diluar sana ingin menyentuhnya dan jangan lupakan dada bidang Chanyeol yang terbentuk sempurna.

Satu foto yang membuat Baekhyun menyimpannya ke dalam ponselnya. Disana, Chanyeol sedang duduk di sebuah kursi tanpa memakai baju, hanya celana panjang hitam yang menutupi kakinya. Chanyeol sedikit membungkuk sehingga perut indahnya terbentuk sempurna. Walaupun tidak dipenuhi otot-otot perut. Tapi tetap saja, bentuk tubuh Chanyeol mampu membuat Baekhyun terus menerus meneguk ludahnya kasar. Apalagi tatapan menggoda yang ditampilkan di dalam foto tersebut.

"Bagaimana rasanya disetubuhi oleh bentuk tubuh sesempurna ini?" Baekhyun bergumam kecil. Ia sedikit melihat bagian tubuhnya sendiri. "Cocok denganmu, Baekhyun." Baekhyun terkikik kecil dengan pikiran bodohnya. Seketika itu tatapan Baekhyun kembali menyeringai.

" _Well,_ aku ingin melihat bagaimana wajahnya ketika melihat Baekhyun, gadis _nerd_ berubah menjadi gadis yang sangat menggoda."

Kemudian, Baekhyun mem _follow_ akun Chanyeol menggunakan akun palsunya. Ia berkomentar di salah satu foto Chanyeol untuk meminta Chanyeol mengikutinya. Entah setan apa yang hinggap, membuat Chanyeol mem _follow_ balik akun palsu Baekhyun dengan waktu kurang dari satu menit. Baekhyun tersenyum menyeringai, kenapa Chanyeol mau mem _follow_ akun yang sama sekali tidak Chanyeol kenal? Melihat _following_ Chanyeol dengan jumlah yang sedikit, itu membuat Baekhyun terheran-heran kenapa Chanyeol mem _follow_ nya.

Seketika itu Baekhyun mengingat kenapa Chanyeol mem _follow_ nya, apakah ini karena Baekhyun selalu mengupload foto wanita seksi? Padahal sebenarnya, wanita seksi itu bukan Baekhyun. Apalagi setiap satu foto, wanita seksi itu berbeda-beda.

Baekhyun mengirim Chanyeol sebuah pesan. Dimana hanya ia dan Chanyeol saja yang tahu. Baekhyun tidak peduli, apakah Chanyeol akan membalas pesannya atau tidak. Yang jelas, Baekhyun ingin mengerjai Chanyeol dan menggodanya. Ia hanya penasaran dengan sang playboy.

 _Direct Message to **real_pcy**_

 _Hei ;)_

 _2/18/15, 01:23 PM_

Baekhyun sedikit menahan nafasnya ketika mengirim pesan kepada Chanyeol. Hatinya sedikit berdebar menunggu pesan yang akan dibalas oleh Chanyeol. Entahlah, apakah Chanyeol akan membalas pesan Baekhyun atau malah mengabaikannya.

Ting!—suara _notification_ muncul di ponsel Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan cepat membuka ponsel tersebut, dan yeah, ternyata Chanyeol membalas pesan tidak penting Baekhyun.

 _Direct Message from_ _ **real_pcy**_

 _Siapa?_

 _2/18/15, 01:33 PM_

Kali ini, Baekhyun sudah membuka seragam sekolahnya dan membuang asal. Ia hanya memakai bra berwarna merah menggoda yang sedikit menampilkan belahan dadanya sementara ia memakai celana dalam yang warnanya sama seperti bra yang ia pakai. Sangat pas, di kulit Baekhyun yang mulus dan putih. Baekhyun sedikit menyeringai, ia ingin menyiksa Chanyeol dengan mengirim videonya yang menari dengan gaya seksi.

 _Direct Message to_ _ **real_pcy**_

 _Aku fansmu^^ Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menyentuh badanmu yang sangat menggoda? Kau tahu, badanmu sungguh membuatku ingin penismu berada di lubangku. Lubangku sangat nikmat dan hangat, Chanyeol sayang. Aku yakin, kau akan menggenjotnya dengan brutal, dan aku akan mengangkang atau menungging?_

 _2/18/15, 01:35 PM_

Belum beberapa detik berlalu Chanyeol sudah membalas pesan dari akun palsu Baekhyun.

 _Direct Message from **real_pcy**_

 _Fuck. Siapa kau? Kirimkan fotomu dan aku akan menilaimu_

 _2/18/15, 01:35 PM_

Baekhyun tersenyum senang karena Chanyeol sudah masuk ke dalam perangkapnya. Baekhyun memposisikan dirinya agar terlihat menggoda di fotonya. Ia menaikkan branya dan menutupi kedua payudaranya menggunakan satu tangannya, satu tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk memposisikan kamera handphonenya. Baekhyun tidak cukup gila memfoto wajahnya, ia hanya memfoto kedua payudaranya saja. Ia tidak ingin terlalu cepat diketahui oleh Chanyeol.

 _Direct Message to **real_pcy**_

 _You sent a photo._

 _Itu benar-benar aku dan bukan orang lain. Aku serius. Kalau tidak percaya coba saja kau katakan sebuah gaya dan aku akan mengirimkannya untukmu. Aku tidak akan mengirimkan foto yang berkaitan dengan wajah!_

 _2/18/15 01.42 PM_

Baekhyun gila. Ya, dia sangat gila mengekspose badannya sendiri kepada Chanyeol. Walaupun hanya ia dan Chanyeol yang tahu, sebenarnya Baekhyun masih ragu-ragu untuk mengirimkan fotonya kepada Chanyeol. Ia sungguh malu sebenarnya. Tapi demi membuat sang playboy menjadi tersiksa, ia akan melakukan apapun.

 _Direct Message from **real_pcy**_

 _Remas kedua payudaramu, tarik putingmu, pilin klitorismu, foto full badan tanpa adanya kain sialan yang melekat ditubuhmu. Great, aku akan percaya itu kau jika kau membagi semua itu kepadaku._

 _2/18/15 01.42 PM_

Ap-apa? Oke. Baekhyun tidak cukup gila. Ia masih waras saat ini. Baekhyun hanya mengirimkan dua pertama yang disebutkan oleh Chanyeol, sisanya ia tidak mau. Ia tidak ingin mengekspose semua tubuhnya untuk Chanyeol. Cih, Baekhyun tidak sudi. Chanyeol merasa keenakan karena melihat tubuh seksi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka branya dengan wajah masam. Niatnya ingin mengerjai Chanyeol, akan tetapi malah ia yang dikerjai oleh Chanyeol. Ia sedikit merapatkan kedua payudaranya hingga kini payudara tersebut menjadi terlihat besar.

Klik—foto pertama akhirnya sudah selesai. Baekhyun menarik nafas pelan, entah kenapa jantungnya menjadi berdebar dan juga tubuhnya menjadi panas karena mengambil foto mesum tersebut.

Baekhyun mengarahkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya ke putingnya. Ia menarik putingnya sesuai keinginan Chanyeol agar Chanyeol percaya bahwa itu adalah dirinya, bukan perempuan yang berada di _google_.

Klik—pengambilan foto kedua selesai. Baekhyun kembali membuka foto pertama. Ia sedikit ngeri melihat payudaranya yang besar dengan puting yang memerah mengacung tegak, kenapa putingnya menjadi terangsang seperti itu? Lagi, Baekhyun melihat foto kedua dimana tangannya tengah menarik putingnya.

Baekhyun segera membuka akun _instagram_ -nya untuk mengirimkan fotonya kepada Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkejut melihat _notification_ di ponselnya, ternyata Chanyeol mencarinya.

 _Direct Message from **real_pcy**_

 _Hei seksi, fotonya sudah? ;)_

 _2/18/15, 01:45 PM_

 _Direct Message from **real_pcy**_

 _Aku tidak sabar melihat payudara dan vaginamu. Tolong dipercepat sedikit_

 _2/18/15, 01:48 PM_

 _Direct Message from **real_pcy**_

 _Kau dimana sayang?_

 _2/18/15, 01:50 PM_

Baekhyun sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya. Well, ternyata mudah sekali membuat Chanyeol tersiksa seperti ini hanya untuk menunggu foto bugil dari Baekhyun. Dengan gerakan cepat Baekhyun mengetik sebuah pesan, ia membalas pesan Chanyeol.

 _Direct Message to **real_pcy**_

 _You sent a photo._

 _You sent a photo._

 _Aku tidak gila untuk mengirimkan foto bugilku padamu. Aku hanya mengirimkan dua, sekarang kau percaya kan bahwa aku tidak mengambil gambar orang lain? Apakah payudaraku sangat nikmat untuk kau hisap? Lihat, putingnya sudah meronta ronta ingin kau gigit. Aku akan mengirimkan kau kejutan :p dan ingat, jangan sebarkan fotoku pada orang lain_

 _2/18/15, 01:52 PM_

Dan kemudian Baekhyun beranjak dari ranjangnya dan segera mengambil hotpants dan tanktop transparan dan segera memakainya. Ia akan menari-nari seksi dan menggoda tanpa memperlihatkan wajahnya ke kamera. Ia akan mengirim video itu kepada Chanyeol dan menghilang. Well, Chanyeol akan tersiksa karena penasaran dengan sesosok gadis yang membuat penisnya menegang. Baekhyun akan tertawa senang bahwa rencana pertamanya sukses membuat Chanyeol tersiksa.  
 _  
Direct Message from **real_pcy**_

 _FUCK YOU. KATAKAN DIMANA ALAMAT RUMAHMU_

 _2/18/15 01:52 PM_

 _Direct Message from **real_pcy**_

 _Kau sukses membuat penisku tegang. Bagaimana kalau sedikit phone sex? Aku penasaran dengan kejutan apa._

 _2/18/15, 01:54 PM_

Tanpa memikirkan apa apa lagi. Baekhyun segera mengirim video tersebut kepada Chanyeol dan setelah itu ia akan menghilang.

 _Direct Message to_ _ **real_pcy**_

 _You sent a video._

 _2/18/15 02:10 PM_

* * *

 **o000o**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun dan Sehun tetap tidak berbicara di dalam mobil. Tidak ada yang ingin mengeluarkan suaranya. Sehun tetap menatap lurus jalanan sementara Baekhyun menopang dagunya menatap ke arah jendela. Penampilan Baekhyun sekarang seperti _nerd_ , berbeda jauh dengan penampilannya dirumah.

Bahkan kemarin Baekhyun tidak sempat menggoda Sehun untuk memperbaiki hubungannya karena terlalu sibuk membaca pesan yang terus menerus masuk ke notif Baekhyun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol yang tergoda oleh tarian seksi dan menggoda dari Baekhyun yang ia sangka _nerd_. Dan lagipula, Sehun sama sekali tidak berada di rumah setelah acara 'penggedoran' pintu kamar Baekhyun.

Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya. Tandanya ia sudah mengantar Baekhyun sampai halte, karena jika Sehun mengantarnya sampai sekolah, murid murid disana akan curiga dengan kedekatan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa ia sudah sampai tujuan tetap diam. Sehun pun begitu. Sebenarnya Baekhyun berpura-pura diam karena ia ingin Sehun memulai percakapannya. Tapi kenyataannya Sehun benar-benar marah padanya.

"Kemana kau kemarin?"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun. Ia masih menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kenapa kemarin malam tidak pulang?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Yak! Sehun kau—" Baekhyun yang ingin memukul kepala Sehun seketika berhenti melihat Sehun yang sama sekali diam. Biasanya Sehun akan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan memegang tangannya untuk berhenti memukuli Sehun atau bisa juga Sehun akan menutupi kepalanya untuk berlindung. Tapi kini, Sehun tetap diam dan menatap lurus ke depan. Sepertinya Sehun benar-benar marah kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia menarik tangannya kembali. "Aku khawatir."

Tetap hening. Oke. Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk bermusuhan dengan Sehun. Ia segera menaikkan tubuhnya dan menduduki Sehun di kursi pengemudi. Satu tangannya mengelus pipi Sehun sementara tangan yang lainnya meremas rambut hitam Sehun.

"Sehunnie, maafkan aku..." Baekhyun menggesekkan kewanitaannya tepat diatas kejantanan Sehun membuat Sehun menatap Baekhyun. Sehun merapatkan tubuhnya mendekati Baekhyun dan tangannya memeluk pinggang Baekhyun. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman menyeringai.

Baekhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Sehun, "Ciuman selamat tinggal untuk saudaraku." Baekhyun meraup bibir Sehun kasar begitu juga dengan Sehun yang mulai mengimbangi ciuman panas Baekhyun. Awalnya Baekhyun yang memegang kendali, tapi kini malah lidah Sehun yang masuk kedalam mulutnya dan membuatnya berperang lidah bersama lidah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali menggesekkan kewanitaannya dan meremas rambut Sehun kasar. Bibirnya masih berciuman panas dengan bibir Sehun. Sesekali Sehun menghisap lidah Baekhyun nafsu.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Sehun membuat benang saliva mereka kini lolos begitu saja. Sehun mengusap salivanya di bibirnya kemudian ibu jarinya membersihkan bibir Baekhyun dari salivanya. Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang begitu seksi dengan terngah-engah dan membuka mulutnya membuat Sehun ingin sekali lagi mencium Baekhyun.

Sehun sedikit menunduk dan mencium dada Baekhyun di balik kemejanya. "Aku memaafkanmu, sudahlah keluar sekarang. Nanti kau bisa terlambat."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mencium sekilas bibir Sehun kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ia sedikit merapikan pakaian sekolahnya yang berantakan, kemudian ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Sehun dan berjalan lurus meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terpaku di dalam mobil.

"Ketika Ibu memanggilku untuk membenarkan parkiran mobilku, aku tidak memarkirkan mobilku tapi aku memuaskan hasratku bersama pemuas nafsu yang kemarin aku dapatkan. Aku pulang pukul empat pagi. Maaf, aku telah membuatmu khawatir." Gumam Sehun. Ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan itu pada Baekhyun. Jika Sehun mengatakan itu, pasti Sehun akan dipukul Baekhyun karena ia melakukan sex bersama wanita lain. Takutnya Sehun akan membuat wanita itu hamil.

Sehun menggeleng. Ia menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju sekolah.

.

Baekhyun berjalan di lorong sekolahnya. Ia sedikit menunduk karena saat ini banyak orang yang memperhatikannya karena pakaiannya yang terlihat kampungan. Dalam hati, Baekhyun merasa kesal kepada mereka yang menilai seseorang dari luar saja, belum tentu orang tersebut benar-benar culun bukan?

Baekhyun tetap meremas roknya sembari menjalankan kakinya menuju kelasnya. Baekhyun merutuki kakinya yang pendek karena pergerakannya membuatnya lebih lambat. Kali ini, Baekhyun ingin memotong kaki Sehun untuk dipasangkan ke kakinya agar ia menjadi tinggi. Baekhyun bingung, apa yang membuat mereka berdua kembar? Yeah, mungkin dalam hal ketampanan dan kecantikan mereka berdua sangat mirip tapi dalam tinggi badan sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Sehun.

Akhirnya Baekhyun sampai di kelas 3-1. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya di depan kelas, mencoba meredakan detak jantungnya yang terus berdebar. Kemudian ia membuka pintu kelasnya dan masuk secara pelan-pelan.

Dalam hati, Baekhyun bersyukur karena mereka semua sibuk dalam kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun datang. Ia melirik ke belakang, disana Sehun bersama teman-temannya sedang tertawa. Untung saja, Sehun kembali menjadi normal. Jujur saja, ia sangat takut melihat Sehun menjadi pendiam.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangkunya. Bangkunya terletak paling belakang. Ia menduduki dirinya disana dan mengambil sebuah buku, ia berpura pura belajar agar aktingnya menjadi culun sukses.

Tet—bunyi bel menandakan bahwa pembelajaran segera di mulai. Baekhyun sedikit bersyukur karena hari ini tidak ada yang mem _bully_ nya. Dan betapa kagetnya Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol duduk di sebelah bangkunya dengan gaya angkuhnya. Ternyata selama ini, Chanyeol memang duduk disebelah bangkunya dan Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Baekhyun dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Chanyeol bertanya kepada Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikit menyunggingkan senyum remeh, "Intinya kau terpesona pada ketampananku."

Baekhyun ingin muntah sekarang juga.

.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu. Guru yang sedang mengajar masih sibuk menjelaskan materi. Baekhyun melihat sekelilingnya, ada yang mendengarkan, ada yang asik tidur, ada yang memainkan ponsel, ada yang berbicara, ada yang tengah berpacaran, dan berbagai jenis lainnya. Baekhyun sedikit membenarkan letak kacamatanya untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan saudaranya dari kejauhan.

Ternyata Sehun sedang memainkan PSP-nya di bawah bangkunya. Baekhyun ingin sekali melemparkan Sehun sebuah pulpen agar Sehun kembali belajar. Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena disini ia dan Sehun tidak saling kenal demi melancarkan rencana Baekhyun. Ia berjanji, sampai rumah ia akan mengambil PSP Sehun agar Sehun tidak membawanya ke sekolah lagi.

Seketika itu Baekhyun melirik ke arah samping. Matanya membulat dan menganga. Bagaimana tidak, di sampingnya Chanyeol sedang menonton video Baekhyun menari seksi lewat ponselnya di bawah bangkunya. Baekhyun terus melirik bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol dengan videonya. Jujur saja, Baekhyun merasa videonya sungguh menggoda dan Baekhyun agak sedikit malu.

"Sialan, akan kulacak dimana dia tinggal." Desis Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dapat menangkap apa yang dibicarakan oleh Chanyeol. Jantung Baekhyun berdetak lebih kencang, ia takut jika Chanyeol akan mendapatkan alamat rumahnya. Ia tidak ingin ini cepat selesai disini.

"Hhh,"

Baekhyun mendengar suara erangan seksi di sebelah bangkunya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol yang terlalu nafsu untuk melihat video Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihat bahwa tangan Chanyeol tengah menekan penisnya yang mengembung. Baekhyun terkikik geli, ternyata begini reaksinya.

Baekhyun mendapatkan ide. Ia akan menungging di depan Chanyeol. Well, mungkin itu akan menguatkan Chanyeol untuk bermain solo. Ia tidak peduli Chanyeol akan melihatnya atau tidak. Yang jelas, Baekhyun harus menungging di depan Chanyeol sekarang juga.

Dengan sengaja ia menjatuhkan pulpennya agak kedepan, kemudian ia mengambil pulpen tersebut dengan menungging. Ternyata dugaan Baekhyun salah, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang menungging dan malah menampar pantat Baekhyun, untung saja tidak ada yang melihat Chanyeol menampar pantat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera menutupi pantatnya pura-pura dan kembali duduk di bangkunya dengan sok kalem. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol lewat ekor matanya, Chanyeol nampak syok dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak bernafsu padamu." Ujarnya berbisik.

 _Ya, kau bernafsu dengan wujudku yang lain—_ batin Baekhyun.

"Lalu kenapa kau kemarin menciumku?"

"Aku tidak melihat siapa yang aku tarik. Aku hanya ingin memuaskan nafsuku melihat gadis ini menari menggoda."

Baekhyun nampak tertarik dengan kalimat Chanyeol yang terakhir. Ia tahu Chanyeol bohong, bukankah Baekhyun mengirimkan video itu setelah kejadian Chanyeol menciumnya di kamar mandi?

"Gadis siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Gadis yang sangat seksi dibandingkan dirimu. Bahkan kurasa payudaranya jauh lebih besar daripada milikmu." Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum remehnya menatap Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun yang mendengarnya malah meremas roknya. Ia tidak tahan dengan remehan Chanyeol, Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa ia sedang membicarakan orang yang sama.

 _Awas saja kau jika aku berubah menjadi gadis yang berada di dalam videomu_ —batin Baekhyun sebal.

"Ternyata kau mesum. Gadis itu sangat bodoh karena mengirimkan video itu." Baekhyun sedikit tergagap mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia merasa menyindir dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol berdecak marah dan Baekhyun dapat mendengarnya.

"Jangan terlalu bangga dengan tubuhmu yang datar. Kau tidak lihat dadamu seperti triplek? Biarkan aku meremasnya agar menjadi besar." Ucap Chanyeol datar seperti tidak minat. Eskpresinya sama sekali datar dan tetap melihat video Baekhyun yang menari seksi.

"Baiklah."

Chayeol mem- _pause_ videonya. Ia melirik Baekhyun.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku akan membiarkanmu meremas payudaraku, aku juga merasa seperti anak kecil mempunyai payudara yang kecil."

"Kita akan bolos di pelajaran selanjutnya. Tunggu aku di atap."

Tet— bunyi bel menandakan bahwa pembelajaran telah selesai dan waktunya istirahat. Chanyeol berdiri dan menuju bangku Baekhyun. "Ingat itu, _nerd_." Kemudian Chanyeol pergi menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan keluar.

Setelah dilihatnya Chanyeol keluar, Baekhyun terkikik dan memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan karena tawanya ia tahan sedari tadi. Ternyata, Chanyeol adalah orang yang mudah di pancing dengan adanya adegan adegan mesum. Baekhyun sampai sedikit mengeluarkan air matanya karena melihat betapa bodohnya Chanyeol. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak akan datang ke atap. Ia hanya mengerjai Chanyeol dengan menunggu Baekhyun. Sehun yang masih belum keluar melirik Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa. Setelah dilihatnya keadaan kelas hanya ada mereka berdua, Sehun sedikit berlari karena penasaran apa yang membuat saudaranya tertawa.

"Apa yang membuatmu tertawa?" Baekhyun membuka matanya melihat Sehun yang menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya. Ia tidak kuat berbicara.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti melihat Baekhyun seperti orang gila, lebih baik Sehun pergi ke kantin bersama teman-temannya daripada menemani Baekhyun yang tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya sampai ia berhenti tertawa, entah kapan Baekhyun akan berhenti tertawa.

.

Di atap, Chanyeol terlihat berjalan kesana kemari sambil melirik jam tangannya. Sudah lebih dari satu jam ia menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun. Tapi, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak datang. Ia malah membuat Chanyeol menunggunya. Tangan Chanyeol sudah gatal ingin meremas payudara Baekhyun karena perkataan Baekhyun tadi. Ia cukup marah pada dirinya sendiri karena mempercayai ucapan Baekhyun yang sok suci.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju tembok yang berada di belakangnya. Ia tidak peduli tangannya kini sudah membiru akibat tinjuannya. Chanyeol hanya marah kepada Baekhyun, Baekhyun sudah mempermalukan Chanyeol secara tidak langsung dua kali.

"Brengsek!" Lagi Chanyeol meninju tembok di belakangnya dan juga menendangnya. Nafasnya memburu dan matanya berkilat marah. "Baekhyun sok suci. Aku akan membuatnya malu di depan semua orang." Tangannya menarik resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah mengembung. Ia akan membalas perbuatan Baekhyun setelah ia melepaskan hasratnya. Ia yakin, Baekhyun saat ini akan tertawa senang merutuki kebodohan Chanyeol yang percaya dengan perkataan Baekhyun yang sok suci.

Chanyeol meremas penisnya dan mengurutnya dengan kencang, "Ahh shit.." Tangannya mengocok penisnya. Ia berjongkok, matanya tertutup dan ia mendongak. Nafasnya memburu, disaat seperti ini ia malah membayangkan Baekhyun sedang mengurut penisnya.

"Baek ahh.. ayo baek." Tangannya mengocok penisnya dengan cepat. Kali ini ia juga meremasnya dengan cepat.

Crot!

Chanyeol lemas, ia menudukkan dirinya. Ia sudah lelah berjongkok. Ia mengatur nafasnya dan melihat cairan putih yang berada di depannya. Seketika itu Chanyeol kembali teringat dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sungguh sungguh membenci Baekhyun. Ia memasukkan penisnya ke dalam celananya dan membersihkan cairan putih yang sempat mengotori lantai. Tangannya kembali terkepal.

"Akan kubalas kau, akan kubuktikan bahwa kau adalah perempuan yang sok suci."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue.**

* * *

a/n: haloo ini ffnya gimana? Wkwk. Oh ya berhubung saya ini non-islam jadi saya gatau kapan puasanya. Btw puasanya kapan? Saya sangat menghargai kalian, maka dari itu saya akan update ff ini di waktu yang tepat agar kalian tidak batal puasanya.

Thanks banget sebesar besarnya buat kalian yang mau baca ff saya apalagi di tambah review. buat yang gasuka gausah baca ya, mending tinggalkan aja halaman ini. kan masih ada ff yang lebih bagus dari ff saya hehe.

 **mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun segera merapikan buku pelajarannya karena bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun, karena saat ini Sehun sedang membuat kode bahwa ia akan menunggu Baekhyun di tempat biasa walaupun ia agak telat. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti dengan kode Sehun.

Ekor matanya menoleh ke bangku Chanyeol. Bangku tersebut masih kosong sejak Baekhyun membohongi Chanyeol untuk datang ke atap sekolah. Baekhyun bertanya tanya sebenarnya Chanyeol sedang pergi kemana. Baekhyun sedikit merasa tidak enak karena mengerjai Chanyeol. Mungkin Chanyeol akan marah besar kepada Baekhyun karena sudah mengerjainya dua kali—bahkan tiga kali.

Baekhyun mengetuk kepalanya yang bodoh tersebut. Sudah tahu bahwa Chanyeol itu menyeramkan—menurut cerita Sehun—tapi Baekhyun segera menggelengkan kepalanya keras bahwa ia akan melawan Chanyeol apapun yang terjadi. Karena ia sudah berubah, ia bukan lagi Baekhyun yang polos. Ia akan membalas Chanyeol apapun yang terjadi.

Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar setelah ia selesai merapikan bukunya. Sesekali ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot sembari berjalan. Matanya bergerak gelisah, entah kenapa hawa kali ini sangat menusuk tubuh Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ia sedikit berjalan cepat untuk keluar dari lorong gedung sekolah yang lumayan agak sepi, jujur saja Baekhyun takut sendirian.

Baekhyun segera membawa tasnya ke depan dan mengambil ponsel yang berada di dalam tasnya. "Ah, sial!" Baekhyun merutuki ponselnya yang terlalu di bawah—karena ditumpuk oleh banyak buku. Matanya bergerak gelisah dan tangannya gemetar, ia harus cepat cepat menemukan ponselnya dan menghubungi Sehun untuk menjemputnya di lorong sekolah.

"Akhirnya." Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan segera membuka password ponselnya. Setelah itu ia akan menekan nomor satu untuk panggilan cepat Sehun. Tangannya berkali kali salah memencet _password_ karena gemetar. Baekhyun menghentak hentakan kakinya kesal karena tangannya gemetar.

Grep—seseorang membekap Baekhyun dan mendorongnya hingga saat ini punggung Baekhyun membentur dinding loker. Baekhyun awalnya yang meronta ronta karena takut kini terdiam menatap mata bulat yang kini menatap mata sipit Baekhyun tajam. Itu mata Park Chanyeol, seseorang yang Baekhyun bertanya tanya dimana keberadaannya.

Kacamata yang ia gunakan kini melorot sampai hidung sehingga mata Baekhyun kini dapat bisa dilihat oleh Chanyeol. Tidak, kacamata ini adalah pelindung salah satunya agar tidak ada yang bisa melihat mata Baekhyun yang begitu mirip dengan Sehun. Baekhyun sedikit tergesa gesa menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, tangan Chanyeol sudah menekan kacamata Baekhyun ke wajahnya hingga Baekhyun ingin berteriak kesakitan—karena mulutnya masih ditutup oleh Chanyeol—Kemudian Chanyeol membawa tangannya di pipi Baekhyun hingga saat ini pipi Baekhyun ditekuk.

"Puas kau, HAH?!" Chanyeol berteriak di depan wajah Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkaget karena Chanyeol menaikkan volumenya di kata terakhirnya. Ia tidak ingin meronta-ronta minta di lepaskan. Ia harus melawan Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin di katai pengecut oleh seseorang seperti Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara walaupun tidak terdengar jelas karena Chanyeol masih menekuk mulut Baekhyun.

"Bicara yang benar, dasar culun!"

Duagh!—Baekhyun menendang selangkangan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol tersungkur kebawah dan berbaring sambil memegang selangkangannya yang kesakitan. Wajahnya sudah mengernyit menandakan bahwa tendangan Baekhyun sangat dahsyat.

"Dengar, brengsek. Bagaimana aku bisa bicara dengan benar kalau kau terus menekuk bibirku." Baekhyun mengusap pelan bibirnya yang terasa sakit. Ia sudah tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. "Dan juga, kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana. Sudah jelas bahwa perempuan semacam diriku tidak bisa menjadi pemuas nafsu. Aku akui bahwa tubuhku itu triplek seperti yang kau bilang! Kau saja yang terlalu bernafsu."

Setelah itu Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Gagal sudah rencananya menjadi gadis yang polos, tidak pernah emosi, tidak pernah mengumpat kata kasar, dan yang lain lain. Chanyeol sudah membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura di sekolah.

"Maafkan aku." Baekhyun kembali pada rencana awal untuk menjadi gadis polos. Ia membungkuk berkali kali di hadapan Chanyeol yang menatapnya remeh.

"Dan akhirnya kau sadar bahwa tubuhmu seperti triplek." Chanyeol bertepuk tangan dalam tidurnya. Ia agak sedikit susah bangun karena tendangan Baekhyun. Dalam hatinya Baekhyun sudah menunjukkan wajah kesal menahan emosi, tangannya terkepal di belakang punggungnya.

"Baiklah! Lihat saja nanti, tubuhku tidak triplek seperti yang kau bilang." Baekhyun menghentak hentakan kakinya lucu dan segera bergegas menemui Sehun yang sudah pasti menunggunya disana. Entah mengapa, Chanyeol menjadi tertawa karena tingkah Baekhyun yang menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, kenapa juga ia harus tertawa?

Matanya menoleh ke arah samping, ia tersenyum miring karena yang ia lihat di samping adalah ponsel Baekhyun yang tergeletak di lantai.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Make Up**

 **ChanBaek GS**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Sehun menghela nafas beratnya karena kini Baekhyun sedang menangis kencang. Matanya sesekali melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang menangis sambil menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Tangan satunya bergerak mengelus rambut Baekhyun sayang sementara tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk menyetir.

"Sudahlah, Baek. Mungkin saja tertinggal di loker." Tangan Sehun masih mengelus kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya keras membuat tangan Sehun menjauh dari kepala Baekhyun.

"Ti-tidak mungkin hiks. Ponselku pa-pasti terjatuh saat Cha-chanyeol menabrakku. Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol dapat membuka ponselku?" Baekhyun segera menghapus air matanya dan menatap Sehun sayu. Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun terlihat sangat seksi?

Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya karena lampu merah. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun menutup matanya dan mengalunkan tangannya di leher Sehun. Sehun melumat bibir Baekhyun lembut, ia tidak ingin Baekhyun menangis dengan bodoh lagi.

Sehun melepas ciumannya dan menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Baekhyun. Mata sipitnya menatap mata sipit Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya. "Jangan menangis lagi, oke?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan Sehun menjauhkan keningnya dari Baekhyun. Sehun menjalankan mobilnya karena lampu hijau sudah muncul.

"Sehun?"

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih, adik kembarku."

"Sama-sama, kakak kembarku."

Baekhyun menggeserkan tubuhnya mendekati Sehun dan memeluk dada bidang Sehun. Sehun membawa tangannya untuk membawa tubuh Baekhyun semakin mendekat. Diliriknya Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur di dalam pelukannya. Sehun menghela nafas beratnya, ia yakin Baekhyun pasti lelah menangis kemudian tertidur di pelukannya.

Sehun juga sedikit heran kenapa Baekhyun tidak menunggunya. Hampir saja Sehun ingin menelpon ponsel Baekhyun, Baekhyun datang sambil menangis membuat Sehun menaikkan alisnya terkejut karena Baekhyun menangis kencang. Ia pikir ada yang buruk yang membuat Baekhyun menangis, tapi dugaannya salah, ternyata ponsel Baekhyun terjatuh ketika Chanyeol menabraknya.

Sehun mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang. "Baek, maafkan aku telah melecehkanmu." Sehun terkekeh pelan mendengar kalimat yang ia lontarkan. Ia meminta maaf, namun tetap saja masih melecehkan Baekhyun. "Siapapun dia yang membobolkan kewanitaanmu selain suamimu, aku berjanji akan membunuh pria tersebut." Sehun mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku menyayangimu,"

* * *

 **ooooo**

* * *

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya setelah berganti baju dengan pakaian biasa. Ia menghela nafas karena mengingat kejadian memalukan yang membuatnya seperti orang paling bodoh di dunia karena mempercayai ucapan Baekhyun yang jelas jelas tidak akan diterima oleh Baekhyun.

Ia terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kepalanya berdenyut karena di permalukan berkali kali oleh si anak baru yang _nerd_ bernama Kim Baekhyun. Ia harus memikirkan cara dengan cepat untuk membuat Baekhyun menjadi malu seperti dirinya.

Ia kemudian mengingat ponsel Baekhyun yang berada di sakunya. Ia meraba sakunya untuk mendapatkan ponsel Baekhyun dan ponsel Baekhyun kini berada di genggamannya.

Chanyeol memutar ponsel tersebut, "Ponselnya mirip denganku. Darimana dia mendapatkan ponsel sebagus ini? Kukira ia anak kampungan." Chanyeol mendecih tidak peduli.

Kemudian ia memencet tombol dan kini menampilkan foto seorang perempuan memakai dress pantai tak lupa dengan topi pantai sedang membelakangi kamera membuat Chanyeol tidak dapat melihat siapa orang dibalik foto ini.

"Aku sangat yakin bahwa ia mengambil foto ini dari _google_. Mana mungkin ia mempunyai tubuh sebagus dan secantik ini."

Tiba-tiba sebuah pesan masuk di ponsel Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan ke ponsel Baekhyun.

 **From: Mommy**

 **Baek sayang, nanti Ibu dan Ayahmu tidak berada di rumah. Kami akan pergi ke rumah nenek selama tiga hari. Persediaan makanan sudah kami simpan di dalam kulkas. Jaga rumah dan jaga adikmu jangan sampai adikmu pulang malam terus, oke?**

Chanyeol bingung, ia membalas pesan ini atau tidak. Pasalnya ia tidak tahu apa _password_ ponsel Baekhyun dan juga ia merasa tidak enak jika tidak membalas pesan milik Ibu Baekhyun. Dan sejak kapan Chanyeol peduli?

"Ternyata si culun itu mempunyai adik. Aku yakin adiknya selalu keluyuran tiap malam." Tidak tahukah kau Chanyeol bahwa adik Baekhyun adalah temanmu sendiri?

Chanyeol sudah tidak peduli dengan ponsel Baekhyun. Ponsel Baekhyun juga tidak ada gunanya jika ia tidak bisa membuka _password_ ponsel Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dan segera mencari nama seseorang.

"Aku akan kerumahmu sekarang."

Chanyeol mematikan ponselnya tanpa peduli orang tersebut mendengarkannya atau tidak. Ia menyambar jaketnya dan segera berjalan menuju rumah orang yang ia telpon.

Ting!—sebuah pesan muncul di ponsel Baekhyun.

 **From: Mommy**

 **Katakan pada Sehun, jika ia pulang ke rumah malam malam lagi, Ibu akan menghukum adikmu itu. Pastikan ia harus tetap berada di rumah. Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun dan Sehun *** **emoticon cium***

Dan Chanyeol belum sempat melihat isi pesan tersebut karena ia sudah lebih cepat turun ke bawah untuk pergi ke rumah seseorang yang ia telpon tadi.

* * *

 **ooooo**

* * *

Chanyeol membuka pintu rumah tersebut dengan perlahan. Ia mengernyit bingung karena tumben sekali rumah yang ia datangi menjadi sepi seperti ini. Biasanya ada Ibunya yang menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol menemui anaknya yang berada di kamarnya.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam dan mengecek keadaan sekitar yang sangat kosong apakah tidak ada orang di rumah? Apa jangan-jangan orang yang Chanyeol telpon tadi memang tidak ada dirumah. Lalu kenapa pintunya tidak terkunci?

Ketika itu matanya menangkap sosok gadis yang sedang berdiri di depan kulkas. Chanyeol terdiam dan matanya membulat, pasalnya gadis itu hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam. Kemudian ia membuka kulkas dan menungging membuat Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup. Pantat gadis itu sungguh membentuk dan membangunkan penis Chanyeol. Chanyeol sungguh ingin menyodok pantat gadis itu dan meremasnya. Siapa gadis ini? Chanyeol mulai berpikir keras mengingat ngingat apakah Sehun mempunyai saudara atau tidak. Ya, Chanyeol pergi ke rumah Sehun.

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang gadis yang kini masih setia menungging, Chanyeol dikejutkan oleh sebuah tangan yang menariknya menjauh dari sang gadis. Chanyeol sedikit meronta ronta karena kesenangannya diganggu oleh sang pemilik rumah.

Brak—pintu ditutup kasar oleh Sehun. Sehun berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan duduk dengan gusar.

"Sial! Jadi yang kau katakan di telpon tadi adalah pergi ke rumahku? Kenapa kau berbicara dengan cepat, hah?" Sehun berbicara dengan terengah-engah. Ia merasa jantungnya hampir copot ketika Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun. Ia yakin, ia akan mati di tangan Baekhyun kalau Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang masih tidak mengerti hanya diam melihat Sehun yang memegang dadanya ketakutan.

Awalnya, Sehun masa bodoh karena Chanyeol menelponnya dengan tidak jelas. Kemudian, ia mendengar suara motor dari kejauhan. Ia pikir itu tetangganya. Akan tetapi perasaannya menjadi tidak enak ketika ia melihat motor Chanyeol yang sudah terparkir jelas. Dan Sehun ingat, Baekhyun tadi bilang bahwa ia akan pergi ke pantai. Dengan segera, Sehun turun ke bawah dan benar saja Chanyeol hampir saja mendekati Baekhyun kalau Sehun tidak menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju kamarnya.

"Memangnya ada masalah? Bukankah setiap aku pergi kesini aku selalu seperti itu?" Chanyeol bingung dengan Sehun, baru kali ini melihat Sehun marah karena Chanyeol seperti itu. Bukankah biasanya Sehun akan bersikap biasa-biasa saja?

"Aish," Sehun mengacak rambutnya, "Lupakan saja!" Kemudian Sehun memberitahu Chanyeol untuk duduk di sampingnya. Chanyeol mendecih sebal dengan perlakuan Sehun yang selalu berubah ubah. Chanyeol mengikuti Sehun untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Sehun memberikan _stick playstation_ kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menerimanya dengan senang hati karena ketika Chanyeol pergi ke rumah Sehun mereka akan bermain _playstation_.

"Rumahmu sepi sekali." Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan ketika mereka berdua sedang asyik bermain di layar.

"Orang tuaku pergi ke rumah nenek."

Chanyeol seperti _déjà vu_. Ia pernah melihat kalimat pergi ke rumah nenek. Tapi Chanyeol sungguh lupa dimana ia pernah melihat kalimat itu. Seketika bibirnya tersenyum, ia mengingat gadis yang ia temui di bawah tadi. Ia merasa penasaran hubungan Sehun dengan gadis itu.

"Lalu, gadis yang berada di dapurmu tadi siapa?"

Tubuh Sehun menegang, ia mulai bergerak gelisah. Tapi ia mencoba untuk fokus dalam permainannya dan omongan Chanyeol.

"A-ah, itu sepupuku."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Bukankah ia cantik dan seksi?" Sehun sengaja mengalihkan topik karena ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi. Jika ia menjawab hal lain, ia merasa takut bahwa Chanyeol akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun lagi. Maka dari itu Sehun mengalihkan topiknya. Chanyeol mengangguk mantap membenarkan perkataan Sehun.

"Tubuhnya indah. Jika kau tidak menarikku tadi, sepupumu sudah berada di bawahku."

Sehun tertawa garing.

"Ia akan pergi ke pantai, tidak ada gunanya lagi kau turun ke bawah. Ia akan pergi."

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Sehun membanting _stick_ -nya. Ia mendesah pelan, "Aku bosan dirumah. Ayo ke markas."

"Duluan saja, aku ingin ke kamar kecil sebentar. Nanti aku akan memberikan kunci rumahmu kepada bibi. Bibi sedang tidur kan?" Sehun membenarkan perkataan Chanyeol. Yang dimaksud dengan bibi adalah pembantu dirumah Sehun. "Dan juga, aku akan mampir kerumah sebentar."

Sehun mengangguk, ia membereskan barang-barangnya dan segera turun ke bawah meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang pergi menuju kamar mandi. Sehun mengecek keadaan sekitar apakah Baekhyun sudah pergi ke pantai atau belum. Dan jawabannya, iya. Sehun sedikit bernafas lega karena Chanyeol tidak akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Sehun akhirnya keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan menuju markasnya meninggalkan Chanyeol dirumahnya. Ia percaya kepada Chanyeol bahwa nanti ia akan membangunkan bibi dan menyuruhnya untuk mengunci rumahnya.

Tanpa tahu sebenarnya, Baekhyun tidak jadi pergi ke pantai melainkan sedang tertidur di kamar orang tuanya. Ia tidak memberitahu Sehun karena Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol berada di kamar Sehun. Ia juga tidak bisa memberi tahu Sehun lewat ponselnya karena ponselnya berada di genggaman Chanyeol.

.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi, ia sedikit bingung dimana kamar bibinya. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk membuka semua kamar yang berada di lantai bawah.

Ketika satu kamar ia buka, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat gadis yang ia temui tadi tengah tertidur dengan memakai pelindung mata membuat Chanyeol tidak terlalu jelas bagaimana wajah gadis itu. Ia hanya melihat bibirnya saja dan Chanyeol yakin wajah gadis itu sangat cantik karena bibirnya yang kecil serta indah.

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar, pasalnya Baekhyun—gadis tersebut—tengah tidur menyamping membuat payudaranya kini terbelah menjadi dua. Apalagi Baekhyun hanya memakai bra dan celana pendek. Chanyeol menutup pintu sebentar dan menguncinya kemudian berjalan menuju Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menundukkan badannya di depan payudara Baekhyun. Ia menghirup aroma manis di sekitar tubuh Baekhyun. Betapa ingin sekali ia mengelus semua tubuh gadis di hadapannya ini.

Baekhyun terusik karena semakin lama Chanyeol mengelus perut Baekhyun yang rata. Baekhyun terkaget karena Chanyeol kini menindih tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan karena Baekhyun sungguh takut siapa pemuda ini. Baekhyun ingin membuka penutup matanya kalau saja Chanyeol tidak mencegah kedua tangannya.

Jari telunjuk Chanyeol jatuh tepat di depan bibir Baekhyun, mengisyaratkan Baekhyun agar tetap diam. Baekhyun mengangguk ketakutan. Kemudian, Chanyeol mendekatkan diri di telinga Baekhyun.

"Namaku, Park Chanyeol. Aku teman sepupumu, Kim Sehun." Entah bagaimana, suara itu mampu menghipnotis Baekhyun dengan menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Tubuhnya menegang halus ketika suara berat Chanyeol menyapu pendengarannya. Chanyeol sedikit menjilat telinga Baekhyun, "Bolehkah aku?"

Bermain-main sedikit dengan Chanyeol tentu tidak masalah bukan?

"Bagaimana jika kau berpura-pura menjadi teman sepupuku?"

"Maka dari itu, bukalah penutup matamu agar kau bisa melihat bagaimana tampannya aku. Maaf, Nona siapa?"

"Baekhee." Sahut Baekhyun cepat. Entah kenapa tubuhnya menjadi panas seperti ini ketika berhimpitan dengan tubuh Chanyeol. Haruskah ia menerima tawaran Chanyeol? Lagipula, bukankah Chanyeol tidak tahu siapa dirinya yang sekarang?

"Bisakah aku melihat betapa cantiknya wajahmu ketika mendesahkan namaku, Nona Baekhee?" Baekhyun menggeleng cepat membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"Tidak. Jika kau membuka penutup mataku maka—" Perkataan Baekhyun terhenti ketika Baekhyun menarik tengkuk Chanyeol dan melumat bibir tebal Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan melepas pagutannya ketika Chanyeol ingin membalas lumatan Baekhyun. "—maka aku tidak akan menjepit penismu, Tuan Chanyeol."

 _Maafkan aku yang telah menjilat ludah sendiri, oh Tuhan_ —batin Baekhyun.

"Sial." Chanyeol menaikkan tubuhnya dan membuka bajunya hingga kini ia bertelanjang dada. Ia kembali menyerang bibir Baekhyun dengan ganas. Baekhyun dengan senang hati mengalunkan lengannya di sekitar leher Chanyeol. Baekhyun menarik tengkuk Chanyeol agar memperdalam ciumannya.

Bibir Chanyeol menggigit sudut mulut Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Chanyeol memasuki mulutnya. Lidah Chanyeol menjilat semua permukaan rongga mulut Baekhyun. Mereka sama-sama tidak ingin kalah dan menunjukan ciuman yang menggairahkan. Membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama menyukai ciuman mereka berdua. Chanyeol juga sedikit bingung kenapa Baekhyun bisa sehebat ini dalam berciuman.

Chanyeol melepas pagutannya dan membenturkan keningnya dengan kening Baekhyun. Dilihatnya bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka dan bernafas melewati mulut. Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai, ia menurunkan bibirnya menuju leher mulus Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan senang hati menarik kepalanya agar lehernya dengan mudah Chanyeol hisap. Kakinya ia lingkarkan ke pinggung Chanyeol membuat kewanitaannya menggesek penis milik Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat dalam menghisap leher Baekhyun.

Lidahnya terjulur menjilat leher Baekhyun. Bibirnya juga ikut alih dengan menyedot leher Baekhyun kuat hingga muncul warna kebiruan yang sedikit terlihat. Baekhyun meremas bahu Chanyeol menahan senasi yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol. Pinggulnya tetap bergerak-gerak untuk menggoda penis Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol turun untuk memijat payudara Baekhyun yang tertutupi oleh bra.

"Ohh Shit Chanyeollhh hhh."

Chanyeol menarik kembali wajahnya dari leher Baekhyun. Ia mengusap keringat yang turun di dahi Baekhyun. Sial, bibir Baekhyun yang ia gigit terlalu menggoda birahi Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tidak tahan segera menarik tangannya bra yang menutupi payudara Baekhyun. Terlihatlah payudara Baekhyun dengan puting memerah dan sedikit tegang akibat terangsang. Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya.

"Baek, putingmu menegang."

"Aku tidak peduli, Chanyeol!"

"Lalu saat ini aku harus bagaimana?"

"Hisap dengan kuat, Chan—Ouhhh"

Chanyeol menghisap kuat payudara kanan Baekhyun sesuai Baekhyun perintahkan. Kepala Baekhyun mendongak menahan sensasi bergairah yang sangat nikmat. Kedua tangan Baekhyun tetap menahan kepala Chanyeol yang menyedot dan menggigit puting Baekhyun. Sementara tangan yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk memilin puting yang satunya

"Ahh Chanyeolhh hisap lagihhh kumohonn ahhh."

Chanyeol semakin kuat menyedot payudara Baekhyun hingga membuat membuat celana dalam Baekhyun basah karena mengeluarkan cairan orgasme. Ia orgasme untuk yang pertama kalinya karena Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyedot payudara Baekhyun tanpa ampun.

Chanyeol sedikit menggigit kecil puting Baekhyun yang menegang. Tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk meremas payudara yang tidak ia hisap. Tangannya meremas keras payudara Baekhyun. Sesekali ia mencubit dan memilin puting yang sudah menegang.

"Ahhhh," Baekhyun yang tidak tahan lagi ikut membantu tangan Chanyeol yang kini sedang meremas payudaranya. Baekhyun mengubah ritmenya menjadi cepat untuk meremas payudaranya sendiri.

Chanyeol menarik wajahnya dari payudara Baekhyun dengan masih mengigit puting Baekhyun sehingga puting Baekhyun ikut tertarik dan kini warna puting tersebut memerah akibat tarikan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terengah-engah begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun meraba dada bidang Chanyeol. Ia mengelus dada tersebut hingga kini turun di perut Chanyeol yang berbentuk.

"Bentuknya indah walaupun aku tidak melihatnya. Kau seksi, Chanyeol."

"Kau menggairahkan Baekhee." Chanyeol kembali menghisap puting Baekhyun. Kini hisapan Chanyeol berubah melembut. Tangannya turun kebawah membuka celana pendek Baekhyun, tak lupa ia mengikutsertakan celana dalam Baekhyun. Kini Baekhyun dalam keadaan telanjang, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang masih menggunakan celananya.

Chanyeol mencabut mulutnya dari hisapan payudara Baekhyun. Tangannya bergerak mengelus payudara Baekhyun yang dipenuhi oleh air liurnya. Ia memundurkan badannya menuju vagina Baekhyun. Entah mengapa, jantung Baekhyun sendiri menjadi berdebar ketika Chanyeol mencium aroma vagina Baekhyun.

"Indah sekali, Baek." Bisik Chanyeol.

"Apanya?" Baekhyun sedikit mendesah karena Chanyeol menghirup dan mengendus daerah kewanitaannya.

"Milikmu indah seperti dirimu." Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya ke dalam vagina Baekhyun. Chanyeol memisahkan kedua paha Baekhyun untuk memperlebar vagina Baekhyun agar Chanyeol menjadi nyaman. Chanyeol menjilat lipatan Baekhyun sampai ke klitoris dengan jilatan lembut.

"Oh Chanyeol, jangan menggodaku please ahhh."

Baekhyun merapatkan sedikit pahanya dan bergerak tidak nyaman karena jilatan Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol membuat paha Baekhyun sedikit lebar lagi. Baekhyun yang tidak tahan mencengkram sprei dan menggeliat dengan tindakan Chanyeol.

Mulut Chanyeol bergerak menjilati daerah kewanitaan Baekhyun dengan gerakan melingkar. Sesekali ia menggigit klitoris Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mengerang dan mendongak karena nikmat. Vagina Baekhyun kini berkedut dan memerah akibat hisapan maut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali menggesekkan permukaan vagina Baekhyun, dimulai dari gerakan pelan hingga menjadi cepat. Chanyeol melumat bibir vagina Baekhyun sehingga menimbulkan suara decakan. Lidah Chanyeol masuk ke dalam lubang vagina Baekhyun berkali kali karena ia merasa lidahnya seperti dijepit oleh vagina Baekhyun karena vaginanya terus berkedut.

"Chan pleaseehh akuhh."

Crot!

Cairan kental milik Baekhyun keluar begitu saja menyemprot mulut Chanyeol. Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya sendiri yang disemprot oleh cairan Baekhyun. kemudian ia menjilat sisa-sisa cairan Baekhyun yang berada di vaginanya.

"Cukup Chanyeol! Sekarang aku yang akan memuaskanmu."

Baekhyun berdiri dan menuntun Chanyeol untuk duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya. Baekhyun berada di bawah sementara Chanyeol duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama sama tergesa-gesa untuk membuka celana milik Chanyeol hingga penis Chanyeol menampar wajah Baekhyun alias sudah berdiri tegak.

"Hisap yang kuat—ahh Baekhee! Sial, kauu hhh."

Tubuh Chanyeol menegang karena lidah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menjilat pangkalan penisnya. Baekhyun menyeringai mendengar Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba terkejut seperti itu. Lidahnya masih bermain di penis Chanyeol yang sudah tegak dan mengeras. Baekhyun rasa penis Chanyeol lebih besar dari penis Sehun. Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika penis Chanyeol yang besar memasuki vaginanya yang sempit, yang belum di bobol oleh siapapun? Ya. Kim Baekhyun hanya pernah bermain-main dengan tubuhnya. Karena faktanya, Baekhyun masih perawan.

Baekhyun memainkan lidahnya di lubang kecil puncak penis Chanyeol. Sesekali ia menyedotnya membuat Chanyeol menjambak rambut Baekhyun keras. Baekhyun menjilati _twinsball_ Chanyeol dengan semangat.

"Ouhh Baekheee ahhh."

Chanyeol menyodok penisnya hingga kini penisnya tertanam sempurna di mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyum hampir tersedak karena Chanyeol menyodoknya dengan keras hingga hampir mencapai tenggorokan Baekhyun. Chanyel mendesis ternyata mulut Baekhyun sangat hangat.

Baekhyun mengulum penis Chanyeol sesuai keinginan Chanyeol.

 _drtt…drtt.._

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar membuat Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan siapapun penelponnya. Ia hanya ingin Baekhyun. Baekhyun berhenti menghisap penis Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol bingung. Baekhyun mengisyaratkan untuk mengangkat ponselnya. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar kemudian mengambil celananya dan merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya.

Nama Sehun terpampang jelas di ponselnya.

"Halo?"

" _Kenapa kau lama sekali, sialan."_

"Aku masih ada uru—ahh."

Chanyeol mendesah karena Baekhyun kini malah menghisap penis Chanyeol dengan kuat. Tahukah kau Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun ingin membuatmu menderita?

" _Kau kenapa?"_

"Ti-tidak hhh sudah aku tutup telpon—ouh."

 _"Melakukan sex dengan siapa?"_

"Siapa yang melakukan sex?"

 _"Kalau kau tidak kesini dalam waktu sepuluh menit maka aku akan_ _membeberkan semua yang kau lakukan kepada orang tuamu, Park Chanyeol."_

Telepon dimatikan sepihak oleh Sehun.

"Brengsek." Chanyeol mengumpat kasar. Ia mendirikan tubuhnya lalu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun. Ia mencium bibir Baekhyun sebentar kemudian mengambil sebuah kertas dan menulis sesuatu disana.

"Itu nomor teleponku, sayang. Ada hal penting yang membuatku tergesa-gesa." Dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol memakai pakaiannya. Setelah selesai ia keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya diam mematung. Setelah didengarnya bunyi pintu tertutup, Baekhyun membuka penutup matanya dan mendesah. Ia mengutuk seseorang yang menelpon Chanyeol.

Disisi lain, Sehun merasa sangat marah entah mengapa.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue.**

* * *

 **a/n** _:_ sekali lagi, kalo ga suka ga usah baca ya, masih banyak ff yang bagus kok. Namanya juga ff bisa dibuat dan boongan. Ff lain kayaknya ada juga yang gini kok, dia ortu-anak, kakak-adik, dan bahkan gua juga pernah nemu ff sodara kembar. Yang penting iman kalian kuat dan ga ngelakuin ini. Trus juga ini akhirnya tetep chanbaek, karena gua itu chanbaek hard shipper! Gua juga ga rela baek sama siapa siapa huhuT_T sifatnya baek kayak gini itu karena tuntutan cerita, jadi maaf kalo ada yang ga suka sama sifatnya baek.

ini telat banget updatenya huhu.

lanjutannya bakal di post selama empat hari kedepan seterusnya. Kalo misalnya reviewnya banyak mungkin bakal lebih cepet hehehe.

Makasi banget yang udah semangatin, nungguin, review, fav, follow, pokoknya kalian the best deh!

 **Sampai ketemu empat hari lagi!** ; ) **  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Sehun bergerak gelisah di dalam duduknya. Ia terus mengetuk kakinya dan menopang dagunya seperti berpikir. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya gelisah seperti ini. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kesana kemari membuat Kris yang sedari tadi memainkan _playstation_ -nya menjadi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun.

"Kau menganggu konsentrasiku, bodoh."

Namun Sehun tidak peduli dengan ucapan Kris melainkan ia langsung mengacakkan rambutnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi gatal.

"Chanyeol kemana? Bukankah tadi kau bilang ia bersamamu?"

"Katanya dia mampir kerumah sebentar. Aku akan menelponnya." Sehun berlari menjauh dari Kris yang hanya menaikkan bahunya tidak mengerti, kemudian kembali memainkan _playstation-_ nya yang sempat tertunda. Sehun merogoh sakunya dan dengan cepat memencet nama Chanyeol untuk di telpon.

Kakinya berkali kali ia ketuk. "Sial." Entah mengapa Sehun menjadi tidak tenang karena Chanyeol lama mengangkat telponnya. _  
_  
 _"Halo?"_

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, sialan."

" _Aku masih ada uru—ahh._ "

Deg. Jantung Sehun menjadi berdetak cepat mendengar suara desahan Chanyeol. Batinnya mengatakan bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan semua ini.

"Kau kenapa?"

" _Ti-tidak hhh sudah aku tutup telpon—ouh._ "

"Melakukan sex dengan siapa?"

" _Siapa yang melakukan sex_?"

"Kalau kau tidak kesini dalam waktu sepuluh menit maka aku akan membeberkan semua yang kau lakukan kepada orang tuamu, Park Chanyeol."

Telepon dimatikan begitu saja oleh Sehun. Ia menendang tembok di depannya dengan kasar. Berkali kali ia mengumpat kata kata kasar yang ditujukan untuk Chanyeol. Sehun tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa marah seperti ini kepada Chanyeol dan malah menghawatirkan Baekhyun. Beginikah kuatnya batin saudara kembar?

* * *

 **Make Up**

 **ChanBaek! GS!**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Baru saja Baekhyun akan memakai baju tidurnya—karena hari sudah malam—ia dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang mencium bibirnya. Baekhyun meronta-ronta minta di lepaskan karena pintu kamarnya terbuka, Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin membalas perbuatan Sehun, namun ia takut, karena pintu kamarnya terbuka bisa jadi sang bibi mungkin lewat dan melihat mereka berdua saling berciuman.  
Sedangkan Sehun—orang yang mencium bibir Baekhyun—malah mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tidak melepaskan diri. Ia bersikap tidak peduli.

Sehun mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga membentur ke dinding dan menjepit Baekhyun disana. Berkali-kali Baekhyun memukul dada Sehun minta dilepaskan, namun Sehun tetap tidak peduli dengan Baekhyun, ia semakin meraup bibir Baekhyun.

Bukannya Baekhyun menolak Sehun melainkan Baekhyun takut bahwa Sehun akan melihat bercak-bercak merah di tubuhnya karena Baekhyun hanya memakai celana dalam dan bra saja—walaupun bercak merah tersebut sudah hampir hilang—Baekhyun bahkan belum sempat memakai baju karena sudah dikejutkan oleh Sehun yang tiba-tiba datang.

Tahu bahwa Baekhyun kehabisan nafas, Sehun melepas ciumannya dan memeluk Baekhyun. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Baekhyun dan menghisap aroma Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengelus rambut Sehun pelan. Ia pikir, Sehun mungkin ada masalah. Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuh Sehun, tubuh Sehun seperti demam?

"Hey, ada apa Sehun?"

Sehun menggeleng dan bernafas di ceruk leher Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menahan sensasi yang menggelitik kulit lehernya. Apalagi nafas Sehun hangat sekali.

Baekhyun menepuk pantat besar Sehun berkali kali, "Bayi besar katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi, hm?" Baekhyun memegang lengan Sehun, "Eh, kau demam?" **  
**  
Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dari ceruk leher Baekhyun, wajah pucatnya tepat berada di depan wajah Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun terkejut karena wajah Sehun yang begitu pucat. Kemudian ia menatap Baekhyun intens, bahkan kini kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Baekhyun—cerminan perempuannya—"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Baek?"

Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti, kenapa malah Baekhyun yang ditanya baik-baik saja? Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Sehun (walaupun ia tidak mengerti sama sekali). Kemudian ia mendorong tubuh Sehun dan membawanya keluar kamar sebelum Sehun melihat bercak merah di sekitar tubuhnya.

Kini Sehun sudah berada di luar kamar Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun berada di kamarnya, mereka hanya terpotong oleh jarak pintu kamar Baekhyun, "Bayi besar sekarang kau harus mandi. Lalu istirahat dan minum obat, kau itu sakit. Dasar!" Baekhyun menepuk pelan kepala Sehun, kemudian ia membalikkan tubuh adik kembarnya dan mendorongnya menjauh.

"BIBI, TOLONG MANDIKAN BAYI BESAR INI, DIA SAKIT."

BLAM—Pintu ditutup begitu saja oleh Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya takut Sehun akan mengejarnya dan menggelitik perutnya karena sudah mengejek dirinya. Nyatanya Sehun hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah laku kakaknya yang tidak dewasa tersebut.

* * *

 **ooooo**

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan di lorong sekolahnya. Ia sedikit menunduk karena saat ini banyak orang yang memperhatikannya. Baekhyun bingung karena hari ini orang-orang mencibirnya. Ia berusaha tidak peduli walaupun kini ia mendengar orang-orang berkata pedas tentang dirinya.

"Pantas saja dia ditolak oleh Chanyeol."

"Cih, lihatlah buruk rupa seperti itu mana bisa bersama Chanyeol."

"Dia pikir dia cantik? Kampungan sekali."

"Kalau aku menjadi dirinya lebih baik aku diam."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, apa maksud dari semua ini? Seketika itu Baekhyun melihat gerombolan orang yang sedang melihat sesuatu di papan pengumuman. Batinnya berkata, ia harus pergi ke sana sekarang juga. Baekhyun berlari dan menerobos gerombolan tersebut.

Matanya membola begitu melihat berita yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Berita ini yang membuat Baekhyun dicibir.

 **Kim Baekhyun anak kelas 3-1 menendang Park Chanyeol karena Chanyeol menolak permintaan Baekhyun untuk diajak tidur bersama.**

Di bawahnya terdapat foto Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berciuman kemarin di loker. Kemudian di bawahnya lagi Baekhyun berdiri sementara Chanyeol jatuh terduduk.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, sungguh ini berita tidak benar. Fakta dari berita tersebut adalah Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mendatangi Baekhyun, Baekhyun menendang Chanyeol karena Chanyeol memperlakukannya dengan buruk.

Baekhyun bersyukur karena hari ini Sehun tidak sekolah karena Sehun sedang sakit. Jika hari ini Sehun sekolah maka dipastikan penyamaran Baekhyun akan terbongkar oleh Sehun. Sehun pasti akan memukul siapa saja yang mengatai Baekhyun dengan mempercayai berita murahan.

"Kau Baekhyun kan? Hey berkacalah. Kau itu buruk rupa."

"Pantas saja Chanyeol tidak mau menerimamu. Badan tidak bagus seperti itu."

"Kau menggoda Chanyeol dengan cara apapun tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya."

"Kau itu seperti murahan, jalang, dan pelacur."

Plak—tamparan tersebut mengenai pipi perempuan yang menghina Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap tangannya dan menunduk, kemudian ia segera mencabut semua berita yang ada di papan pengumuman dan segera berlari menjauhi gerombolan.

Ia meremas berita tersebut sambil berlari, sesekali ia menaikkan kacamatanya dan mengusap air matanya yang sudah terjatuh. Seumur hidup Baekhyun tidak pernah di permalukan seperti ini, bahkan baru kali ini ada yang menyebutnya sebagai murahan, jalang, dan pelacur. Membuat Baekhyun tidak terima, ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di hatinya. Ia ingin berteriak mengatakan bahwa berita itu tidaklah benar, namun Baekhyun bisa apa? Ia hanya bisa diam.

Baekhyun berhenti di taman sepi, ia berlari mendekati taman tersebut dan segera duduk di bawah pohon. Ia menekuk kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana. Ia menangis, ia tidak pernah di permalukan seperti ini.

"Bagaimana hadiahku, Baekhyun?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, disana Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun sambil memutar ponsel Baekhyun yang berada di genggamannya.

Baekhyun meremas roknya, ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghapus air matanya. Kemudian ia bangun dari duduknya dan menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Jadi kau yang menempel berita ini?" Chanyeol hanya menaikkan bahunya dan tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kalau iya kenapa, kalau tidak kenapa?"

Tangan Baekhyun terkepal. Ia menjadi sangat benci dengan makhluk yang berada di depannya ini. Baekhyun berlari mendekati Chanyeol dan memukulnya brutal.

Chanyeol memasukkan ponsel Baekhyun ke dalam sakunya dan mencoba menghentikan Baekhyun yang memukulnya seperti kesetanan. Baekhyun menangis dalam pukulannya, bagaimana ia bisa begitu bodoh hampir memberikan keperawanannya kepada pemuda brengsek di hadapannya?

"Hiks hiks kau—"

"Hentikan, Baekhyun!"

"Kau jahat Chanyeol, kau menghancurkanku. Hiks."

Grep—satu kali hentakan, Chanyeol mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun dengan keras membuat kacamata Baekhyun terjatuh. Baekhyun terkaget dalam kungkungan Chanyeol, apalagi Baekhyun sedang mendongak dan jarak wajahnya dengan Chanyeol bisa tidak dibilang terlalu jauh dan terlalu dekat. Hidung mereka pun hampir bersentuhan.

Chanyeol juga tidak mengerti kenapa waktu seakan-akan berhenti ikut menyaksikan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang juga sama-sama diam seolah waktu memang sedang menghentikannya.

Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun lurus begitu juga Baekhyun yang menatap mata Chanyeol lurus. Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa membeku seperti ini. Jika dilihat dari dekat, Chanyeol sangat tampan, bola matanya yang bulat, pipinya yang tidak terlalu tirus dan juga tembem, dan bibirnya yang tebal membuat Chanyeol seperti anak kecil.

"Kau seperti seseorang yang ku kenal dalam versi perempuan."

Baekhyun membelakkan matanya, ia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga kini Chanyeol terbaring kesakitan di bagian punggungnya. Baekhyun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk meraba saku Chanyeol dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan kacamatanya yang sudah tergeletak jauh disana.

"Sial." Gumam Baekhyun karena belum menemukan ponselnya di saku celana Chanyeol. Kedua tangan Chanyeol yang sebelumnya berada di punggungnya sendiri kini terulur mencengkram pinggang Baekhyun dan merubah posisinya, Baekhyun di bawah sementara Chanyeol menindih Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!"

Baekhyun meronta-ronta dalam tindihan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol semakin merasakan déjà vu ketika ia menindih Baekhyun seperti ini. Ia pernah merasakan sensasi yang sama ketika ia menindih Baekhyun.

"Aku mempermalukanmu, Baekhyun. Aku mengatakan kepada semua orang bahwa kau itu jalang."

Baekhyun berhenti meronta karena dirasanya hatinya kembali berdenyut, bagaimana bisa orang ini mengatakan Baekhyun jalang sementara kemarin sore Chanyeol hampir saja membobol Baekhyun?

"Kau suka hadiahku, Kim Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam.

"Aku yakin semua orang akan membencimu karena memang itulah rencanaku untuk mempermalukanmu."

Mata Baekhyun sudah penuh oleh air matanya tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak menjatuhkannya di depan Chanyeol, ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah.

"Kau sudah sering mempermalukanku. Sekarang aku akan membalasmu. Kau itu hanya pelacur yang bersembunyi di balik pakaian ini." **  
**  
Tes. Air mata Baekhyun kini lolos membahasi pipi putihnya. Baekhyun hanya diam membiarkan air matanya lolos di depan Chanyeol.

"B-baek—"

"Kau benar Chanyeol." Baekhyun menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja, asal tidak menatap mata Chanyeol. Air matanya terus mengalir, ia tidak bisa menghapus air mata ini karena Chanyeol menahan kedua tangannya. "Aku adalah pelacur bahkan sudah melecehkan adikku sendiri."

Baekhyun kembali menghela nafasnya, "Aku pantas di benci karena tindakanku seperti ini. Seharusnya aku melindungi adikku, memberikan ia pasangan, tapi malah aku yang menghancurkan adikku sendiri."

"B-baek maksudku—ah itu."

Entah apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun kini membuat lidah Chanyeol kelu. Hatinya tidak lagi merasakan amarah yang selama ini ia tujukan untuk Baekhyun melainkan rasa—entah bagaimana cara mendeskripsikannya—Chanyeol sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang membuat Chanyeol seperti ini.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak dan membuat wajah Baekhyun menatap wajahnya. Betapa terkejutnya melihat wajah Baekhyun yang dibanjiri air mata seperti ini. Tangannya terulur untuk menghapus semua jejak air mata di wajah Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kau melepasku Chanyeol?" Chanyeol salah tingkah, ia menjadi panik. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan membantu Baekhyun berdiri. Sakunya meraba ponsel Baekhyun dan memberikannya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya dan menggumamkan terimakasih kepada Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengambil kacamatanya yang tergelatak lumayan jauh, segera ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Chanyeol yang mematung.

"Sial. Kenapa aku bisa seperti ini?" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kasar. "Apa tadi itu hanya akting?"

.

Setelah melalui banyak rintangan (rintangan yang dimaksud adalah mendengarkan cibiran, melihat tatapan menjijikan yang ditujukan oleh Baekhyun, bullyan, dan yang lainnya), Baekhyun sampai di kamar mandi. Ia segera membuka bilik salah satu dan masuk ke dalam sana.

Tangannya membuka _password_ ponselnya dan segera mencari nama Sehun. Sebelum Baekhyun menelpon Sehun, ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan menetralkan suaranya agar Sehun tidak curiga. Ia berharap Sehun akan selamanya sakit dan tidak bersekolah. Benar-benar pemikiran yang bodoh dari Baekhyun.

" _Halo?"_

Suara serak menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

"Sehun, bagaimana kesehatan—"

" _Ada apa dengan suaramu? Kau sehabis menangis? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis? Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi. Apa perlu saat ini juga aku datang ke seko—"_

"Aish! Diamlah Sehun. Kau ini sedang sakit, jangan banyak bicara oke? Aku saat ini sedang flu makanya suaraku seperti ini." Baekhyun bergumam pelan, untung saja dengan cepat ia membalas perkataan Sehun, "Bagaimana kesehatanmu, sudah membaik?"

" _Kepalaku kembali pusing_."

"Ahh, kalau begitu aku tutup telponnya, ya."

" _Tunggu,_ " Baekhyun hanya diam ia tidak menutup telponnya. " _Tumben sekali kau menelponku dengan nada seperti ini, pasti ada apa-apa yang terjadi padamu."_

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, ia akui Sehun dengan pandai mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun sedang berbohong. "Aish! Sudah kubilang. Aku. Tidak. Apa. Apa. Kim. Sehunku. Sayang."

" _Aku akan ke sekolah sekarang juga."_

"Hey—ap-apa?"

Telpon dimatikan sepihak oleh Sehun. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi, Sehun tidak boleh sekolah sekarang. Baekhyun berdoa, kepala Sehun menjadi pusing yang dahsyat. Baekhyun sebenarnya merutuki doanya, namun apa boleh buat, ia tidak akan membuat Sehun sekolah. Sehun tidak boleh tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya saat ini.

* * *

 **ooooo**

* * *

Baekhyun yang baru saja ingin menaiki bus yang sudah sedari tadi ia tunggu—Baekhyun menaiki bus karena Sehun tidak bisa menjemputnya—ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah tangan yang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Betapa terkejutnya ketika ia membalikkan badannya, ia melihat Chanyeol yang sedang memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Baek, aku tahu ini salah. Aku hanya ingin, ya, ingin—"

"Bisakah kau lepaskan aku Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol terdiam, "Lagipula kenapa harus kau yang repot, aku yang dibully."

Chanyeol terdiam, sengaja mengulur waktu agar bus meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, ya, akhirnya bus tersebut menutup pintunya dan berjalan menjauhi mereka. Baekhyun yang terkejut segera menghentakkan tangannya dan menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf karena sudah mengatakanmu pelacur."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terpaku. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya, "Susah sekali membujuk si culun itu." Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun dan kini berada di depannya, "Aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan sebagai, yeah, hutang maafku."

"Kau akan berbuat macam-macam padaku."

"Tidak!" Chanyeol menggeleng, rahangnya menjadi tegas. "Aku berjanji, jika aku berbuat macam-macam padamu maka kau bisa memanggil polisi." Chanyeol tersenyum tulus membuat Baekhyun menjadi terkejut. Pasalnya seorang Chanyeol bisa meminta maaf dan tersenyum?

"Senyummu mengerikan."

Chanyeol kembali dengan wajah datarnya, sial. Kenapa ia bisa menjadi berubah dalam sekejap ketika berada di depan Baekhyun? Ada apa dengannya?

"Kau yang menentukan tempat jalan-jalannya."

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam hati, berjalan-jalan bersama Chanyeol tidak masalah bukan? Baiklah, biarkan saat ini ia menjadi anak muda biasa, ia sungguh malas menggoda Chanyeol.

"Namsan Seoul Tower?"

"Bukankah itu tempat romantis?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan menggoda. Baekhyun mencibir pelan.

"Jangan berburuk sangka. Aku hanya ingin pergi kesana, bukan dengan motif apapun yang ada di pikiranmu."

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. Kemudian ia melirik Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah, Baekhyun terlihat mengerikan dengan rambut yang dililit dua tak lupa dengan kacamatanya. Kemudian baju kemeja yang kebesaran dengan kemeja sekolah yang dikancing sampai atas kemudian rok panjang dibawah lutut.

"Aku akan merubahmu, ikut aku." Chanyeol meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah, sebenarnya Baekhyun juga ingin merubah dirinya karena ia sungguh merasa aneh jika mengenakan pakaian _nerd_ seperti ini. Ia berharap Chanyeol akan merubahnya sesuai selera Baekhyun.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sampai di rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk sendiri karena rumah Chanyeol hampir tidak jauh beda namun rumah Chanyeol sedikit lebih besar dan mempunyai banyak pembantu.

"Pilihkan pakaian yang cocok untuknya." Kemudian Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terkejut. Begitukah Chanyeol memperlakukan orang lain? Cih.

"Nona, mari kami akan mengganti pakaian yang cocok." Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Ia mengikuti jejak pembantu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun duduk dikursi sementara pembantu Chanyeol sedang sibuk memilihkan pakaian, ia mengingat Sehun. Ia harus memberitahu Sehun bahwa ia akan pulang malam. Tangannya merogoh tasnya dan segera mencari letak ponselnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya kemudian mencari nama Sehun di kontaknya.

 **To: Sehun**

 **Sehuuuuun, nanti aku akan pulang malam karena ada urusan mendadak. Jangan khawatir! Jaga kesehatanmu *emoticon senyum*  
**

Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah semoga saja Sehun mempercayainya.

"Maaf Nona? Ini pakaiannya." Baekhyun menoleh melihat pembantu Chanyeol yang memperlihatkan pakaiannya. Baekhyun tercegang, karena pakaian ini sungguh selera Baekhyun. Dress putih bercorak dengan panjang di atas lutut, dan juga tanpa lengan sehingga memperlihatkan lengan Baekhyun yang putih mulus membuatnya terkesan lebih lucu dan feminim. Baekhyun tersenyum senang, ia membungkuk memberi hormat dan segera mengganti pakaiannya.

"Kau tau apa yang membuat Tuan Muda Chanyeol menyukai kekasih barunya ini?"

"Apa?"

"Sifatnya yang tulus."

"Ia bahkan memberi kita hormat, berbeda dengan kekasih Tuan Muda Chanyeol dulu. Kita sampai dimarahi karena kita tidak memberikan pakaian yang seksi."

"Kuharap gadis mungil ini akan menjadi cinta terakhir Tuan Muda."

"Ya, aku juga berharap."

Baekhyun mematut dirinya di cermin, kini lekuk tubuhnya terlihat, walaupun dress ini tidak ketat tapi membuat badan Baekhyun terlihat lebih bagus dari pakaian sekolahnya. Ia bahkan melepas kain hitam yang biasanya melilit di tubuhnya. Ia terlalu takut untuk keluar karena Chanyeol pasti akan terkejut melihat perubahannya, biarlah. Ia juga tidak peduli.

Baekhyun keluar dari tempat ia mengganti baju dan segera menuju pembantu Chanyeol yang tengah bercakap-cakap, seketika wajah kedua pembantu tersebut terkejut karena Baekhyun sangat berbeda dari pertama mereka bertemu.

"Kau cantik Nona, lebih cantik lagi kami akan membuat rambut anda terlihat lebih bagus."

"Ah tidak perlu," Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku akan memoleskannya sendiri, kalian siapkan saja alas kakiku." Kedua pembantu tersebut mengangguk dan segera mencari alas kaki yang cocok untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan duduk di depan cermin. Ia segera membuka ikatan rambutnya dan membuatnya menjadi kuncir kuda. Tidak lupa juga ia membuat sedikit rambutnya lepas dari ikatannya. Baekhyun memberikan bedak tipis di sekitar wajahnya. Baekhyun mengangguk karena penampilannya sempurna. Baekhyun melirik kacamatanya berkali kali, haruskah ia memakainya? Dan jawaban Baekhyun tetap ya. Ia akan memakai kacamatanya.

"Nona, ini alasnya."

Baekhyun melirik alas kakinya, sandal hitam yang dililit tali membuatnya terlihat sempurna dengan perpaduan pakaiannya.

"Terimakasih, aku menghargai kerja keras kalian." Baekhyun membungkuk dan segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut menuju Chanyeol yang sudah menunggunya di luar rumahnya.

Baekhyun keluar dari rumah Chanyeol dan melihat Chanyeol sedang berdiri memunggunginya. Jantung Baekhyun menjadi berpacu cepat, ia menjadi gugup karena takut mengetahui reaksi Chanyeol. Dalam hati Baekhyun ingin sekali memutar waktu agar ia bisa menolak permintaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol disana memakai baju putih dan celana hitam membuatnya sama seperti Baekhyun.

"Ayo berangkat." Baekhyun berjalan melewati Chanyeol. Chanyeol membelakkan matanya karena Baekhyun terlihat lebih seksi dibandingkan memakai seragam sekolahnya. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak boleh memikirkan hal aneh-aneh karena ia sudah berjanji dengan Baekhyun.

Hey, tapi bagaimana bisa Chanyeol tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Lihatlah kaki mulus Baekhyun, kemudian pinggulnya yang bergerak karena berjalan, tangannya yang putih dan tidak ada cacat sama sekali, kemudian lekuk tubuhnya. Astaga, itu seperti bukan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersadar karena kini Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam. Chanyeol segera berlari dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dari samping lagi. Bagaimana wajahnya bisa cantik seperti itu walaupun Baekhyun tetap memakai kacamatanya? Mata Chanyeol turun ke bawah melihat bagaimana dada Baekhyun yang tumbuh dalam sekejap. Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa selama ini yang Chanyeol lihat adalah salah?

"Kalau kau tidak menjalankan mobilmu maka jalan-jalan ini akan batal." Baekhyun mendengus membuat Chanyeol menjadi salah tingkah. Dengan cekatan ia menjalankan mobilnya menuju Seoul Namsan Tower. Tempat yang diingkan Baekhyun untuk menebus kesalahan Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga tidak tahu, baru kali ini ia bersikap seperti ini di depan orang lain. Bahkan ketika ia marah dengan Kris, Jongin, dan Sehun ia tidak akan meminta maaf sampai seperti Baekhyun.

Hening. Tidak ada yang mau memecahkan keheningan.

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?" Chanyeol berdehem. Sesekali menatap Baekhyun yang menatap jalan lurus.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, namun tidak menoleh kepada Chanyeol, "Maksudmu? Berpakaian seperti apa?"

"Kau berpakaian seperti culun ketika di sekolah. Padahal berpakaian seperti ini jauh lebih—ehem, yeah, setidaknya kau tidak akan dibully." Ego Chanyeol begitu kuat sehingga susah sekali mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan berpakaian culun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, berpura pura, "Aku miskin. Tidak bisa membeli pakaian serba mahal seperti ini." Dalam hati, Baekhyun tertawa.

"Lalu ponselmu?"

Baekhyun mencubit dirinya sendiri karena dengan refleks mengatakan ia miskin. Ia lupa masalah ponselnya, ponselnya sempat dilihat oleh Chanyeol. "A-ah, itu pemberian dari seseorang. Ia membelikanku ponsel seperti itu di hari ulang tahunku."

"Ah, begitu."

Kembali hening. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu topik apa lagi yang membuat mereka ada bahan pembicaraan.

Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu masuk Namsan Seoul Tower. Chanyeol refleks menggandeng Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun tergagap karena sepertinya Chanyeol juga tidak tahu bahwa ia sedang menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol kemudian membawa Baekhyun untuk menaiki kereta gantung menuju Menara Seoul.

Mereka masuk dan terdiam bersama pengunjung lainnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tepat bersebelahan dan tangan Chanyeol masih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Chan?" Cicit Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. baekhyun memelototi tangannya yang sedang di genggam Chanyeol, Chanyeol langsung refleks melepas tangan Baekhyun dan tertawa garing.

"Oh, lihatlah pemandangannya!" Chanyeol mencoba mengahlihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya tajam, dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun melihat pemandangan tersebut kegirangan. Ia seperti anak kecil dan itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum. Eh? Apa? Chanyeol tersenyum? Chanyeol menggeleng kecil dan menampar pipinya sendiri, Chanyeol seleramu itu gadis seksi yang mempunyai lekuk tubuh yang indah bukannya gadis culun yang memiliki tubuh seperti tripleks mirip dengan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, lihatlah! Astaga. Ini tinggi sekali." Baekhyun menarik kerah baju Chanyeol agar Chanyeol melihat apa yang dilihat oleh Baekhyun, Baekhyun tersenyum girang karena mereka berada di atas.

"Aduh, anak muda romantis sekali." Tutur Ibu yang berada di sebelah Baekhyun. baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama sama menoleh kea rah Ibu yang sedang tersenyum menatap mereka berdua.

"Kami tidak ber—"

Chanyeol merapatkan tubuh Baekhyun agar mendekatinya dengan tangannya melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun. "Bibi seperti tidak tahu anak muda saja."

Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Chanyeol dan menginjak kakinya. Bunyi suara bahwa kereta sudah tiba di atas menara Seoul membuat pengunjung yang berada di kereta keluar.

"Maksudmu mengatakan bahwa kita berpacaran tadi itu apa?"

"Mengerjai Ibu tadi itu menyenangkan, dasar culun." Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menghentakkan kakinya lucu. Kemudian Baekhyun segera berlari agar menyamakan langkah Chanyeol.

Mereka sampai di gembok _couple_. Baekhyun segera berlari dan berfoto-foto bersama gembok-gembok tersebut. Chanyeol menggeleng dan tidak peduli kepada Baekhyun, ia hanya ingin melihat lihat pemandangan dari atas.

"Chanyeol, tolong foto aku."

Chanyeol mengangguk masam dan segera mengambil ponsel Baekhyun yang berfoto. Betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol karena di foto tersebut Baekhyun melakukan gaya yang sangat cantik dan natural. Chanyeol seperti déjà vu (lagi) karena pernah melihat gaya foto seperti ini. Lekuk tubuh, badan, dress, semua seperti mirip. Chanyeol mengingatnya, itu adalah foto Baekhyun pada _lookscreen_ , jadi itu benar-benar Baekhyun dan bukan foto gadis gadis yang berada di _google_? Chanyeol merasa ada yang Baekhyun sembunyikan, entah itu apa Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"Aku berfoto bersama." Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang membuat bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan kalimat itu, ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa tangannya bergerak mengambil ponsel yang berada di saku celananya. Ia semakin tidak mengerti karena ia menarik Baekhyun dan mengajak Baekhyun berfoto bersama.

Foto pertama, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang tersenyum.

Foto kedua, Baekhyun sedang cemberut kemudian Chanyeol melakukan gaya _peace_

Foto ketiga, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan Baekhyun melakukan gaya _peace_ dengan satu matanya yang tertutup.

Chanyeol kurang puas karena itu hanya foto setengah badan. Kemudian Chanyeol memberikan ponselnya kepada pengunjung yang lewat dan memfotonya dengan Baekhyun.

Foto pertama, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melakukan gaya _peace_.

Foto kedua, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah tersenyum.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memeluk satu sama lain?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kikuk, mereka akui bahwa foto mereka tadi terlihat seperti canggung. Bahkan bahu mereka tidak menempel. Chanyeol yang ingin sesi foto ini selesai akhirnya menarik Baekhyun dan membawa Baekhyun kedepan. Kemudian tangan Chanyeol melingkar di leher Baekhyun dan Baekhyun membentuk kedua tangannya dan gaya _peace_ di samping kedua matanya.

Baekhyun mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pengunjung tersebut, sementara Chanyeol sibuk melihat foto mereka di ponselnya.

"Chanyeol, ayo ke balkon observasi."

"Kau tidak membuat gembok cinta?"

Baekhyun mendecih, "Bukankah dulu kau bilang bahwa aku tidak akan mempunyai pasangan? Kau benar, aku tidak mempunyai pasangan. Mungkin kau bisa membuat gembok cinta bersama kekasihmu, aku akan menunggumu."

Chanyeol tetap tidak bergeming. Chanyeol menjalankan kakinya menuju Baekhyun, "Ayo ke balkon."

Mereka harus membayar ketika naik ke atas menara ini, lalu mereka harus menaiki lift berkecepatan tinggi agar dapat sampai di balkon observasi. Di balkon observasi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dapat menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul dengan luas dan kita juga dapat melihat tempat-tempat penting di Seoul lewat teleskop digital. Di balkon observasi ini juga ada penjelasan yang lebih jelas tentang sejarah kota Seoul, media art digital dan lain-lain. Terdapat empat balon observasi. Di balkon observasi ke-4 terdapat restoran berputar (berputar sekali selama 48 menit) dan juga toko oleh-oleh dan dua restoran di atasnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dapat melihat hampir seluruh kota Seoul. Di dekatnya juga terdapat menara transmisi. Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana keseruan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?

Karena hari sudah menunjukkan jam malam, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera melihat pemandangan lampu-lampu kota Seoul. Mereka juga melihat atraksi lampu-lampu menara yang sangat menakjubkan.

"Baekhyun?"

"Hm?"

"Maaf."

Baekhyun berhenti menggerakkan ponselnya untuk mengambil gambar atraksi lampu-lampu menara. Ia menoleh kea rah Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali."

"Dengar, Baekhyun. Aku adalah tipe orang yang tidak bisa mengatakan maaf berkali kali. Satu kali saja aku tidak bisa bagaimana dengan berkali kali? Aku akui kali ini aku keterlaluan mempermalukanmu dengan cara menyebutmu sebagai pelacur. Bahkan kau tidak mempermalukanku di depan semua orang, kau hanya menginjak harga diriku dengan menolakku. Tapi kau? Aku mempermalukanmu di depan semua orang dan mereka semua menyebutmu dengan panggilan baru bukan lagi culun melain—"

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol dan menghela nafas.

Nafas Chanyeol tercekat, "Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin pulang."

"Baiklah." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan. Baekhyun bersyukur karena keadaan sangat gelap sehingga Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat bahwa dirinya sedang menangis. Ia menghapus air matanya pelan-pelan di balik kacamatanya.

.

Baekhyun menghela nafas ketika ia sampai di depan rumahnya, sepanjang perjalanan air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Baekhyun memaksa Chanyeol untuk menyuruhnya menurunkannya di tempat menunggu bis datang. Awalnya Chanyeol menolak karena hari sudah cukup malam, tapi jika ia menerima tawaran Chanyeol, Chanyeol pasti akan terkejut karena rumah Baekhyun sama seperti rumah Sehun.

Akhirnya dengan segala cara, Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun dan pergi menjauhi Baekhyun, sejak saat itu air mata Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Betapa tegaya Chanyeol menyebutkan sebagai pelacur. Bahkan seumur hidup tidak ada yang pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu. Lalu Chanyeol yang hampir membobolkan kewanitaannya, Baekhyun tidak bisa berpikir saat itu ia hanya dikelilingi oleh nafsu tidak lebih.

Ia membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan.

Bruk—seseorang memeluknya erat.

"Se-sehun? Kau berdiri disana daritadi?"

Baekhyun menoleh kea rah bibinya yang berlari tergesa gesa kearahnya, "Nona Baekhyun, Tuan Sehun tidak mau beranjak daritadi sejak Nona sudah melewati waktu batas pulang sekolah, ia hanya berdiri menatap pintu."

Astaga. Bahkan Baekhyun melupakan adiknya sendiri. Ia hanya mengirimkan satu kali pesan dan setelah itu Baekhyun tidak sempat melihat pesan atau apapun karena ia sibuk hanya dengan berfoto.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membawa, Sehun ke kamarnya." Baekhyun segera menangkat lengan Sehun dan mengalunkannya di sekitar tubuh Baekhyun. baekhyun bisa merasakan tubuh panas Sehun. Baekhyun menoleh kesamping melihat Sehun yang begitu pucat dengan nafas yang begitu keras.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar Sehun dan menutupnya ia membaringkan tubuh Sehun di atas ranjang dan Baekhyun segera berlari mengambil kompres tapi sebelumnya tangan Sehun sudah menahan Baekhyun.

"Ja-jangan, temani aku saja disini."

Baekhyun merasa bahwa ia adalah kakak terburuk membiarkan adiknya menunggunya di depan pintu daritadi. Bahkan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menelpon Sehun atau memberinya kabar. Baekhyun segera menaikkan tubuhnya dan tidur menyamping menatap Sehun. Ia membelai pipi Sehun yang dipenuhi oleh keringat.

"Sehun? Cium aku."

"Hah?"

"Cium aku, Sehun!" Baekhyun menuntut.

"Ta-tapi kau akan sakit."

"Kita saudara kembar Sehun, kau sakit, besoknya aku pasti akan sakit walaupun tidak parah. Maka dari itu aku ingin kau berbagi sakitmu dengan cara menciumku agar sakit mu terbagi dua. Aku tidak tega membiarkanmu seperti ini."

Baekhyun terisak, sejak tadi pagi ia selalu menangis, ia menangis gara gara disebut jalang dan ia juga menangis karena dirinya Sehun menunggu dirinya di depan pintu walaupun keadaannya sakit seperti ini.

Sehun tidak bisa menolak sentuhan Baekhyun ia segera menindih Baekhyun dan menghapus air matanya, "Jangan menangis, maafkan aku." Bibirnya menyentuh bibir Baekhyun halus dan Baekhyun dengan senang hati menutup matanya dan memeluk leher Sehun yang hangat.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue.**

* * *

Maaf semuanya, kemarin wifinya mati trus ga ada kuota jadi ngirimnya cuma bisa sekarang, telat sehari gapapa kan? Ehehehe. Awalnya kecewa karena pengunjungnya 14K+ tapi yang review ga sampe setengahnya huhu, tapi karena dapet semangat dari review yang lain jadi semangat deh. Silent readers tolong tobat ya, mwehehehe. di chapter ini ngebosenin ya soalnya ga ada nc-nya? /plak

 **Thanks a lot for your support, review, fav, or follow!**

mind to review, again?


End file.
